Total Equilibrium
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: A new doctor who happens to be really important for Dr. House joins the Princeton Plaisboro and will be the key of Dr. House & Dr. Cameron's love.  PREQUEL OF EQUILIBRIUM
1. The Last Night

**_WELCOME TO THE PREQUEL OF EQUILIBRIUM!!! Thank you for keeping reading my story!! I REALLY appreciated. Keep reviewing, plz!! ;) THANX_**

After all Ally's neighbours congratulated her, the five ladies went inside the house in order to continue with the party.

"Oh, my God! That was amazing!" Elsa said

"You are crazy" Ally said. "But it was SO cool"

"Girls, get the energy!" Lisa said.

"The energy?" Ally asked as she was removing the veil.

"No!! Don't take it off" Angie said

"No veil, no energy, you decide, Ally" Elsa said.

"Okay" Ally said.

"Mojitos for everybody!!" Katie said. "One for you, Elsa, Angie, Ally and Lisa, here's your lemonade"

"Crap, I prepared them and can't even taste them, damn pregnancy" Lisa said with a sad face.

"A little sip won't hurt you" Elsa said.

"I guess you are right" Lisa said and took a sip of Elsa's glass. "Oh, delicious!!" And all started to laugh.

"Ok, let's make a toast" Elsa said.

"Good idea!" Lisa said.

"Well, I wanted to say that my uncle does SO well to marry Ally. I wanted to thank you Ally for all, you've really helped me a lot with everybody I've been through these past months with the trial and my incorporation at the hospital" Ally held her hand. "And I also wanted to thank you for making Greg so happy. I'm so happy you're gonna be my aunt and my sister-in-law" All laughed. "To Ally Cameron, soon to be Mrs. House"

"To Ally!!" The rest said aloud and kept laughing.

"Girls, I'm totally speechless. I wanted to thank you for the evening. I'll never forget it, never. I'm so glad you five are my friends, I love you all" And the five hugged.

"We're six here" Lisa said.

"Six?" Katie said.

"What about the baby girl I have inside me?" Lisa said touching her belly.

"I love you too" Ally said approaching Lisa's belly.

"I don't know you guys but I'm hungry and I can't wait to taste that chocolate cake you've cooked Elsa" Lisa continued.

"Did Greg come to see you this morning, Elsa?" Ally said.

"Nope, thank God!!" Elsa said smiling. "I cooked it when Alex was gone too. Now, I have to deal with two chocolate lovers"

"Don't you love that, honey?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't deserve any today. It's all for us today!!" And all laughed.

Meanwhile in the limo heading to Atlantic City...

"You're crazy!! Atlantic City!!" House said.

"We thought we could make the gambling more real" Foreman said.

"You planned all this, right Wilson?"

"I, I..." Wilson started.

"Come on, admit it, it's not that I'm gonna kill you for that, wait a minute, it's actually a good idea" House said.

"Hey, man! Hold it! Yeah, I set all this up, so what? It's the least I could do. I had to take revenge for all the three bachelor parties you've set up the three times I got married. And because for ONCE, I am the best man!!" He stopped. "Alex helped me too"

"Alex?" Greg said as he moved his stare towards Alex. "You better prepare yourselves for yours, young man!

"Look, how frightened I am" Alex said and all laughed.

"Sir, we've arrived!" The chauffeur announced.

"Everybody to the casino!!" Wilson said.

After two hours and after winning some dollars, all the boys went to their room.

"Holy Crap" House said.

"The Presidential Suite for the groom, the best of the best" Wilson said.

"Dinner would be brought in half an hour" Alex informed.

"So, House, wanna continue with the mano a mano or you are too overwhelmed by all this?"

"Are you threatening me, dog? You better not mean what you've said." All laughed.

In the meantime, in Elsa's apartment...

"Everything was delicious" Ally said

"Yeah" Lisa said. "My baby is happy too"

"Now, that we are eating the dessert, shall we continue with the surprises?" Elsa said.

"Oh, God, there's more?" Ally said.

"A lot more!!"

"I'm getting scared again"

"Don't be" Angie said laughing. All the four ladies left Ally alone and went to Elsa's bedroom to pick up some bags.

"Ok, ready Ally?" Lisa said from the bedroom.

"Ready!" Ally said and the ladies entered the living room carrying a lot of bags.

"Oh, my God!! What's all this?" Ally said putting her hands on her head.

"Come here, Ally" Lisa said and all the ladies sit on the floor.

"So, who starts?" Angie asked.

"Katie" Lisa said.

"Alright, here. For the most beautiful bride" And Katie gave Ally a nice blue bag. Ally opened the bag and showed the rest a nicely wrapped squared gift. She unwrapped the gift and showed it to everybody.

"A guidebook of Italy, great! It's gonna be really useful" Ally said.

"A bird told me you are going there for the honeymoon" Katie said.

"Thank you, honey. I was actually telling Greg we had to buy one. See, now I have it" She laughed.

"And here's another" And Katie gave her another bag containing a bigger gift.

"Oh! How did you know?" Ally said.

"Elsa told me you were looking for these stilettos in the mall the other day"

"Thanks so much"

"Your turn, Angie"

"More?" Ally said.

"Ok, here we go"

"Wow!!" Ally said as she showed the girls a red silk nightgown together with a very sexy red thong.

"We are starting to get naughty" Lisa said.

"I hope it's your size" Katie said.

"Yeah, it is. It's so beautiful" Ally said.

"And sexy" Elsa said. "My turn!"

"I think Greg is gonna melt with that" Lisa said.

"Shhh!!" Elsa said.

"Aah! Oh, My God!!" Ally said as she showed a black bustier together with a mini black brief and a transparent satin black negligee.

"Now, you have to choose for tomorrow night" Elsa said.

"I think tomorrow is gonna be the red one but I'm definitely packing the other one for the honeymoon" Ally said with a naughty smile.

"That's my girl!" Lisa said.

"Well, Greg would be the happiest man in the world, when he sees you with that, he'll have to pinch himself in order not to think he's dreaming" Angie said and all laugh.

"Ok, my turn!" Lisa said.

"Oh, great, now I have all the set for Elsa's outfit" Ally said as she showed a pair of stockings and a garter.

"And the stilettos" Angie suggested.

"And the stilettos too" Ally said.

"Ok, this is for fun" Lisa said with a naughty smile.

"What the...?" Ally said as she shown a pair of stuffed handcuffs.

"I can't believe you finally bought that, Lisa" Elsa said laughing and covering her face.

"What?? They cost three dollars and I needed to buy something funny to make Ally blush. Look at her!!" And Ally hid her blushing with the veil.

"Don't worry, Ally, I actually bought this for me" Lisa said as she took the handcuffs for Ally's hands.

"Lisa!!" Elsa said and all laughed.

"This is my gift" Lisa said

"Oh, great!!" And she showed a pack of body oils and body creams. "Oh, strawberry, my favourite"

"Greg told me he gives you a feet massage every night" Elsa said.

"He does" Ally said.

"Well, now you have ointment for the two for massage whatever you want" Katie said and all laughed. Ally was about to pick the latest bag.

"Ally, you forget this little box" Elsa said.

"Oh, it was hidden with the wrapping papers" Ally said and opened the box. "Of course, I was beginning to worry they wouldn't be a gift" She smiled. "Condoms"

"Flavour condoms" Lisa corrected.

"Strawberry, lemon, orange, blueberry??" Ally said.

"Blueberry?" Elsa said. "Yuk!"

"I was gonna say that" Ally said and all laughed.

"Well, this is the latest gift" Lisa said. Ally opened the gift and two pink feathers appeared.

"Nice, I should hide them because if Greg finds them, I'm dead, I'm terribly ticklish." She laughed. "It's a pity he's not"

"Of course he is" Elsa said. "Foot sole and abdomen"

"I knew it!! I knew he had them in the abdomen!!!" Ally said. "Thanks for the info, girl!"

Meanwhile in Atlantic City...

"Who's the man, Foreman?" House said

"You, man, you!!" Foreman said

"I told you, no one can't beat me" House said with a big grin.

"Any one want something more to eat?" Chase said.

"I'm full" Wilson said.

"I think it's time for the gifts" Alex said.

"Which gifts?" House said with a questioning look as all stood up from the seats.

"For the groom" Chase said.

"What the heck?"

"Open it, damn it!" Chase said.

"Oh, man, thank you" House said as he showed a bottle of very expensive scotch.

"You better savour it because it cost me a fortune" Chase said.

"My turn" Wilson said.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Wilson?" House said as he showed a nice black satin slip. "I don't know if you remember but I'm marrying tomorrow and you have a baby on the way, so..."

"Shut up House!!!" Wilson said as he hit him. "It's not me who you should show it, Ally will appreciate it tomorrow night. I supposed you didn't buy anything special"

"That was your job, wasn't it? You've always liked to buy my underwear" House said with a big grin and Wilson hit him again. "Hey, a little bit of respect to the groom."

"Stop it!" Wilson said.

"Now, seriously, thank you, man. I'm gonna be a sex machine with them" House said and all laughed.

"Foreman, your turn" Alex said.

"Maybe this will be useful" Foreman said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, there are not enough" House said as he showed condoms. "I'll have to go for more tomorrow night"

"Easy, lover" Wilson said.

"Jajaja, that's cool, this will be REALLY useful" House said as he showed a book containing all the possible sexual positions he could imagine. "Thanks, dog. At the end, we're gonna be friends" And all laughed.

"Wilson helped to find the book" Foreman said.

"Here we go again, Wilson?" House said.

"Enough!!" Wilson said.

"The last gift" Alex said and gave him a big case.

"No way!!" House said as he opened a case containing a beautiful Gibson Vintage Sunburst SJ-200 guitar. "Oh My God, it's beautiful. I, I don't what to say. Thank you so much"

"I saw it in the store and I couldn't resist" Alex said

"Give a hug, man!" House and Alex hugged. "I'm glad you're gonna be my son-in-law"

"Now, you can also rehearse the song you composed with the guitar"

"Elsa couldn't keep it quiet" House laughed. "No, that one is for piano only"

"What are you talking about?" Chase said.

"Musicians talk, you are not in unless you play an instrument" House said.

"You play an instrument, Alex?" Wilson said.

"He plays the guitar" House said.

"Ally couldn't keep it quiet either" Alex laughed

"Well, everybody, time to go to bed!" Wilson said.

"But I don't want" House whined and Wilson stared. "You're right, I need to sleep in order to be radiant for my beautiful bride, tomorrow is gonna be a long day and a very long night, if you what I mean" House said with naughty smile. But before, I wanted to thank you, yeah, you heard right, Ally has softened me a little, love, it's compulsory, I wanna thank you for this great night I've spent, the gifts, the trip and your great company. I'll never forget it" House hugged all of them and then all went to bed.

Back to the girls...

"Well, ladies, we should go to be, it's getting late and tomorrow, we have to do a lot of things before the wedding" Lisa said. They all stood up and said good night and went to bed.

bustier together with a mini brief of the same colour and a satin black negligee.⨪


	2. Today's The Day Part I

August 23rd: Today was the day!!

7.00 am – Greg House, James Wilson, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman and Alex Cameron hit the road after spending a great night in Atlantic City. It was a Saturday and they decided to leave this early in order to avoid the weekend traffic jams at the motorway. All of them were very calmed, especially House, which was kinda weird in him but deep inside him, he was eager to get to Princeton and marry Ally.

10.00 am – Elsa's apartment

"Good morning, bride!!" Elsa said as she woke up Ally.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ally said with a very sleepy voice.

"10 am"

"Only?"

"Yeah! You slept well?" Elsa asked her as she took a seat next to her in the bed.

"Well, not really. I'm nervous, I've been thinking all night about the wedding"

"Everything will be perfect. Just like you imagined it" Elsa said.

"I know, but it's the whole experience, it's this expectation" Elsa chuckled. "And the damn butterflies I'm having in my stomach. You'll feel the same on your wedding day, so don't laugh at me" Both smiled. "I'm already missing Greg" Ally said.

"I bet he's missing you a lot too" Elsa paused. "You'll look so beautiful" Elsa said as she looked at the wedding gown.

"Have you already chosen yours?" Ally said as she went to the bathroom.

"Yep, yesterday"

"Really?? You must show me!!"

"I have to go to the store again because they have to do some mendings, so why don't you come to me by that time?"

"I'd love to. What does Greg say?"

"We fell in love with that dress the moment we saw it. I tried it on and that was the one"

"Come on, give me a little hint about it"

"All right, it's a strapless satin A-line white gown and it has a champagne lace and long sleeve lace jacket, you know, I marry in October so in case it's a little chilly I won't feel cold" She smiled proudly. "And then the gown has a chapel train. It's beautiful, you'll love it"

Knock, knock...

"Come in" Ally said. "It sounds like a very beautiful gown, I've no doubt"

"Hey, you, good morning!! Today's the day!!" Lisa greeted them. "Elsa, you have a call. It's your grandma"

"Oh, I'll be right back" And Elsa left the two friends alone.

"Well, lady, have you slept well or nerves couldn't let you sleep?"

"The latter" Ally said and both laughed. "I'd like to call Greg. I know I can't see him but at least, I'd like to hear his voice. I miss him so much"

"No, no, you'll have to wait to see and hear him until 6"

"Oh, God, I don't know if I'll resist" Ally said

"Hello?" Elsa said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hi Elsa!" Blythe House saluted her granddaughter.

"Grandma, hi!"

"Hi, darling! Is Greg with you?"

"No, why?"

"I've been calling him at home but he doesn't pick up the phone"

"Oh, he's in Atlantic City"

"What??!!"

"He's spent his bachelor party there"

"Oh!" Blythe said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, grandma. They must be heading back right now. Alex told me he'd call me when they arrive at Greg's place"

"All right, I was starting to worry" She paused. "Why are you whispering, honey?"

"Ally doesn't know about Atlantic City"

"Oh!" Blythe laughed. "Look, your grandfather and I want to come to see Ally before going to the chapel"

"Oh, great!! Um, Ally's mom will come after lunch, at 2 pm"

"So, is it okay if we come by noon?"

"Sure!"

"All right, I'll see you then"

"Bye!" Elsa said.

12.00 AM – Elsa's apartment

"Hi grandma" Elsa greeted her. "Grandma, come in"

"Hello Blythe" Ally saluted her and kissed her.

"Hello darling!! You look beautiful but I bet you are nervous, aren't you?"

"I am"

"All brides are, don't worry" She said with a smile. "Lisa, darling"

"Hello Blythe" Lisa kissed her. "So nice to see you again"

"Oh, look at this beautiful belly" Blythe said as she caressed it. "Girl or boy?"

"Girl" Lisa answered.

"Ok, I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother" Blythe said and Lisa smiled.

"Thanks Blythe"

"Allison" John House greeted.

"John" Allison greeted him

"Well, today is the day. I bet you are excited" John continued.

"I am" She smiled and he smiled her back.

"Grandma, this is Angie and Katie. Angie is Eric Foreman's fiancée and Katie is Robert Chase's girlfriend. Angie, Katie, this is my grandma Blythe House"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Katie and Angie said.

"Would you like to see my gown, Blythe?" Ally asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Blythe answered

"Come with me then!" And both went to the bedroom.

12.30 PM – Greg House's apartment

"Home Sweet Home" House said as he entered his place.

"Told you it was a good idea to leave that early" Wilson said.

"I'm going to lie down a bit before lunch" House said.

"I'll wake you up for lunch" Wilson said.

"I'm going to call Elsa" Alex whispered.

"Ok!" Wilson said

"Hi honey!" Alex said

"Hey! How are you? You're in Princeton?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we've just arrived" Alex said.

"Great! You had a great time?"

"Yep, and you?"

"Yeah, definitely. Um, how's he?"

"Greg? Calmed, too calmed in my opinion"

"Then he's nervous" She smiled.

"And she?"

"Same as he. Couldn't sleep in all night"

"He's now lying down in his bed for a while"

"Well, I gotta hung up. My grandparents have come to see Ally, they'll come to your place too"

"Alright"

"Bye sweetie" Elsa said.

"See ya" Alex said

"Who was that?" Ally said.

"The florist, they have brought new bunches for me to choose"

"Oh, cool" Ally said

"They are safe and sound at home" Elsa whispered to Lisa

Hours passed by quickly and the bride and groom were living their last hour as singles. Lisa, Katie and Angie were already dressed in their bridesmaid gown. Elsa wasn't yet as she was helping the bride alongside with Ally's mom.

Ring, ring...

"Hello?" Elsa said.

"Elsa, hi, it's James. I think you should come" Wilson said.

"I, I..." Elsa said.

"5 minutes?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, ok" Elsa flipped closed the mobile phone.

"Who was that?" Mary Cameron said.

"I need to pick my grandmother's sister" Elsa said.

"Can't somebody else go to pick her up? You can't..." Ally said.

"I won't take long, 10 minutes, 15 tops, I promise" Elsa said as she picked her bag and closed the bedroom door leaving Ally and Mary stunned.

"I gotta go" Elsa said.

"What?!!" Lisa said.

"James called, something is going on" Elsa whispered.

"Damn it!" Lisa said

"But you can't go. You have to dress yourself" Katie said.

"Make sure she's ready. I won't take long" Elsa closed the door and started to run towards Greg's apartment.


	3. Today's The Day Part II

Minutes later, Elsa saw Alex waiting for her in the garden.

"Hey!" Elsa said and gave him a peak. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Greg is not having second thoughts" Elsa let go the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Come on"

"Hello!!" Elsa greeted the boys who were sitting in the sofa.

"I like your dress" Chase said.

"Shut up, Chase!" Elsa said, still in her jeans and top tank.

"Elsa, thank God, you're here" James said as he came out from Greg's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said.

"We can't knot our ties" Wilson said slowly and Elsa stared him seriously. "Sorry" Elsa now closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You really can't live without women, can you? It's incredible, I can't believe it, four competent men and none knows how to knot a tie" All of them looked at her embarrassed. "Ok, don't make me waste anymore time, make a line, quickly!!" All stood up swiftly. "You all are dressed and I still have to dress myself because you can't make a knot. I'll give you a long class after the wedding and you won't go home until you knot a tie perfectly, understood?!" Chase was the first in the line.

"I need you to go to the laundry room and pick up the sewing kit; it's in the first drawing. Done. Next!"

"What have you said to my sister?" Alex said.

"Your sister is gonna kill me when I tell her that I've been knotting ties instead of dressing her" Alex smiled. "Don't laugh at me! I told her I had to pick my grandmother's sister".

"Here" Chase said

"Thanks" Elsa smiled as she was getting Foreman ready. "Not too quickly, Eric, I'm not done with you yet. You're gonna miss these two buttons."

"Damn it, I haven't realized they were loose"

"I have, that's the important" And Elsa quickly sew the buttons

"Thanks Elsa" Foreman said.

"You're welcome. Next!" Elsa said and James approached.

"Elsa! Ow!" James said as Elsa hit his arm.

"Don't you ever scared me like that again, do you hear me? I thought Greg was going to be a runaway groom"

"Sorry, sorry!!"

"You sounded way too serious in the phone"

"If I'd told you about the ties, you'd have come. Sorry again. And no, your uncle won't be a runaway groom, he's really sure about this but you need to calm him down a bit. I've never seen it this nervous"

"Right, done!"

"Thanks" And James kissed Elsa.

"I guess the groom doesn't know how to knot a tie either" James smiled and nodded. Elsa quickly went to Greg's bedroom. Greg was in front of the mirror trying to knot his tie.

"Damn it!" House cursed.

"Need a hand?" Elsa asked from the door

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you"

"Wilson called you, right?" She nodded with a smile.

"You know, I can understand the groom can't knot his tie because he's nervous but the others..."

"I'm not nervous" Greg said seriously.

"Yes, you are. You're trembling"

"Ok, I'm nervous" He gave her a half smile.

"When James called me I thought you were having second thoughts about the wedding"

"I am not a coward anymore, remember?"

"I know you couldn't fail me" She smiled him. "So, how was Atlantic City?"

"How do...??"

"I know a lot of things. Done"

"How's my bride?"

"I guess she should be preparing her best weapons to kill me after I left her half-dressed" She smiled "Just like you, very nervous, very beautiful and dying to marry you" At that, Greg gave her a full smile.

Ding, dong...

"That must be your mum. I gotta go, as you can see I still have to dress" She was moving to the door when House grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, give this to Ally" And Greg gave her a red rose. "Thank you" And Greg hugged her tenderly.

"Everything will go perfect" He nodded. "You look so handsome, I'd marry you" House smiled.

"Wouldn't Alex be jealous?" House said.

"I'll see you in the chapel" And Greg winked at her.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Blythe House said.

"Just saved a crisis, bye!!" Elsa said as she ran to the street.

"Thank you!! All the boys said.

"No problem!!" Elsa yelled from the street.

Back to the ladies...

"Elsa, I was about to come and get you" Lisa said. "What's wrong?"

"They couldn't knot their ties" Elsa said as she headed to the bedroom.

"I kill him!!" Lisa said.

Elsa opened the door and found Ally all dressed sitting on the bed holding her mother's hand and with a very worried face.

"Elsa!" Ally said.

"Mary, could you leave us alone for a minute, please?" Elsa said.

"Is everything all right, honey?" Mary said.

"Yes, we won't take long" Elsa said.

"Ok" And Mary left.

"Is not everything all right, is it?" Ally said. "Is it Greg, right? Speak to me, Elsa!"

"I'm sorry..." Elsa started to say as she came close to her.

"Goddamit Greg!!" Ally yelled.

"I was gonna say I'm sorry for this red rose" She gave the rose to her. "doesn't fit with your bouquet. She's just given it to me for you." Ally just let go a loud gasp. "He just left to the chapel" Elsa said chuckling.

"I'm gonna kill you, Elsa!!!!" Ally said as she hugged Elsa. "Don't you ever do that again to me!" And she hit her arm playfully.

"I needed you to feel just like I felt when James called me"

"It was James who called?" Ally said and Elsa nodded. "What did he want?"

"He? They?" She paused. "They couldn't knot their ties and who went to rescue them?. Me, good Elsa, who else? Come on, sweet bride, we need to hurry up a bit, it's good to make the groom waiting but not to much"

"Thank you, Elsa!!" And both hugged again. "Mom!" Ally called. "How does he look?"

"Like a prince" Elsa said as Mary entered the room again. "I'm gonna change"

"Mom, I need to fit this rose somehow in the bouquet. My groom just sent it to me" Ally said with a bit smile.


	4. I Do

6.10 pm

Greg House was already waiting for his bride in the altar, next to him his loyal friend James Wilson and behind them the rest of the guests. House was in the verge of a fit of hysterics as he took a look at his watch again, the fifth time in less than a minute.

"All good brides make the groom wait painfully" Wilson said smiling

"I'm sweating" House said

"Take a deep breath" And as James said that the doors of the chapel opened. "Here comes the bride"

Everybody stood up in that precise moment. The first ones who entered were the four bridesmaids: Katie, Angie, Lisa and Elsa, who winked Greg before going to her position next to the aisle, next to Alex and Greg's parents. Right behind them, Andrew Cameron and her daughter Allison Cameron. Ally was glowing, sporting a huge smile in her face and never stopping to look at his groom. Ally and Greg's gazes were locked, they were mesmerized by each other. Greg saw his rose placed in the bouquet and Ally felt it. Ally's dress made her look like a goddess of beauty. Ally was wearing a strapless white gown with beaded sweetheart neckline and taffeta pick up skirt and a chapel train and a veil clipped in her low bun. She couldn't imagine that walking down the aisle was taking her so long, she just wanted to be next to Greg. Minutes later, Andrew and Allison were in front of the altar. Andrew kissed Allison's cheek, he was so happy and proud of her, then he shook hands with Greg and handed Ally's hand over him. Greg took her hand and kissed her tenderly and then he kissed her softly in the cheek and whispered her.

"You look SO beautiful. I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered him back and both smiled at each other.

When everybody was in their positions, the priest started the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Greg and Allison in holy Matrimony..."

Greg and Allison were exchanging tender glances and sincere smiles during all the service. From the other side, the four bridesmaids and respective boyfriends were holding hands. Lisa, Elsa, Mary Cameron and Blythe House were already in tears too. Ally shed some tears too and as Greg realized, he quickly offered her his handkerchief and she dried her tears carefully in order not to spoil her make-up.

"They look so in love, so cute" Elsa whispered to Alex.

"Indeed" He said as he dried her tears. "In two months, we'll be just like them" And Elsa smiled him and Alex kissed the hand he was holding.

"Gregory Thomas House, do you take Allison Jane Cameron as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Father Scott said.

"I do" Greg said firmly never taking away his eyes from her.

"And you, Allison Jane Cameron, do you take Gregory Thomas House as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" Allison said firmly too and smiled Greg.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" Greg said as he nervously put the ring into Ally's finger. Allison did the same.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder" Father Scott paused. "And now I pronounced you.." And he couldn't stop when a mobile phone with the tune of Mission Impossible started to ring.

"It seems God wants to say that sentence instead of you, Father" Greg said and Ally smiled him, House was House even the day of his wedding. It was a very funny situation because that mobile phone belonged to Father Scott, all laughed as Father Scott grew red.

"I'm sorry, couple, but I guess it's no longer a mission impossible for you too"

"Come on, Father, say it!" Wilson yelled.

"And now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Father Scott finally said and Greg and Allison melt each other in a passionate and long kiss. Everybody cheered the couple and pleaded them to stop but they continued their kiss until their friends went to congratulate them. Minutes later, they both were leaving the chapel as Mr and Mrs. House and were saluted by a rain of rose petals thrown by their guests who pleaded more kisses. Of course, the couple did as told very proudly.


	5. Mr & Mrs House

After the service, all the guests went to the hotel whereas Ally and Greg took their first stroll as husband and wife near the lake.

"I told you this would be our special place" House said while holding her by her waist.

"Yeah!" She paused and leaned her head to his shoulder. "I still haven't had the chance to tell you how handsome you are looking today"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I knew you thought that the moment you stepped the aisle" He said with a big smile.

"But I felt I needed to tell you" She said and kissed him

"Ejem!! It's getting dark, I think we must take the pics before all the light will be gone" the photographer said.

After posing for different photographs, the couple headed to the hotel where the reception took place. Everybody was having such a great time. Suddenly, Alex did a loud whistle and got everybody's attention.

"Thanks very much!!" Elsa said in a solemn but joking tone and James Wilson stood up.

"It's time to make a toast for the newlyweds but before I wanted to say something if you don't mind. You can't believe how happy I am today seeing Greg and Ally this happy." He paused. "I've known Greg House for more than twenty years and in all this 20 years, I have tolerated his mood, his sarcasm, his pranks. We have shared many good moments like going to college, graduating, going to all the shows of the Monster Trucks" House smiled at that. "But we have also shared bad moments, he's been my support when my mom died, he's cheered me up the three times I divorced and I've been by his side when his dear brother and wife died, when he was lovesick, the infarction, the shooting... For better and worse, like in a wedding, but don't worry, Ally, I'm not in love with him" Everybody laughed. "He's been like a brother and I knew since the moment I met him that behind all that sarcasm and bad mood, there was a kind and unique person, a good soul and I also knew that, although fate leads us to the wrong person sometimes" Wilson said referring to Stacey. " I knew that someone will love him just the way he is. Three years ago, Allison Cameron arrived to the hospital, I was in her job interview and from that moment on, I knew that these two would be just where they are right now. There was a very special connection between them, love at first sight, even thought they hid their feelings, specially Greg, for months because that is how love likes to play. With a little push of someone" Wilson moved his eyes. "Thank you, Elsa, you've done in two months what I've been trying to do in the last three years." All smiled at that. "So, with Elsa's little help, they finally got together. They finally opened their hearts and let flow all the love they had been repressing during all this time and here they are, just married. Greg has been my best man the three times I got married and somehow I had to pay my dues back by being his best man"

"Don't worry, mate, you won't have to repeat. I marry once and forever" House interrupted him.

"You can bet I won't. You say that everybody lies but I don't lie to you when I'm telling you that you are so lucky to have such a sweet, loving and devoted wife. God bless you both and I wish you everlasting love and happiness. To the newlyweds!!" James finished raising his glass.

"To the newlyweds!!" Everybody yelled.

After the toast and eating the wedding cake, Ally took the mic and spoke to the guest.

"People, some attention, please!" Ally said.

"Hey, show some respect to my wife" Greg yelled

"Thank you, honey" Ally said and winked him.

"Anytime, sweetheart"

"Well, time to throw to my bouquet" And all the ladies started to stand up. "No, no, stay where you are, ladies, there is not going to be any competition here. My bouquet has already been assigned" Ally took away Greg's rose from the bouquet. "I hope she wouldn't mind if I take away this special rose. Elsa, pick it up!!" And Allison threw her bouquet to Elsa. "For the next beautiful bride" And Elsa blew her a kiss.

The band finally started their gig and the ballroom got crowded instantly. Alex and Elsa were one of the first couples who quickly stepped the ballroom. After a couple of songs, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron joined them.

"Son, would you mind if I have this dance with my beautiful future daughter in law?" Andrew Cameron asked.

"Just one dance, ok, dad?" Alex said.

"What if I want to dance with him more?" Elsa teased and then kissed Alex. "See you in a dance!" And Alex winked her.

"Well, Mrs. House, would you like to dance with me?" Greg said.

"Oh, I'd love to dance with you all night, Mr. House" She answered with a seducing tone.

"That sounds very tempting, honey" Greg said extending his hand.

"I like temptation" Ally said with a devilish smile as she accepted his hand.

After three songs, House & Cameron kept dancing and they couldn't stop smiling, kissing and whispering things to each other until all of the sudden, the music was cut.

"Ejem, sorry to interrupt, ladies and gentleman" Alex said. "It's getting late"

"Too late" Elsa said.

"And our newlyweds are getting too much loving in public instead of dancing" Elsa nodded and smiled them. "So, we want to get their attention just one more time. Elsa and I want to give them our last gift, right, sweetheart?" Elsa nodded. "And after that, I'm sure that all of us won't mind to let the couple continue their party privately in their room"

"Last gift?" Ally said

"I have no idea, sweetheart" Greg said.

"Greg and Ally are soulmates, can't you see? Alex and I have recently discovered that as good soulmates Greg and Ally share lots of things" Elsa continued. "It happens that they share one of their favourite songs too and we wanna play it for them with all our love"

"Hope you like it" Alex said and the first notes of Van Morrison's "Someone Like You" started to sound and Elsa's sweet voice sang "I've been searching a long time for someone exactly like you" and everybody cheered her up. More couples joined the ballroom while Elsa and Alex sang the song together and Ally and Greg sang it to each other while dancing. When the song finished everybody clapped Elsa and Alex's performance and the band continued playing without them.

"That was so beautiful, guys!!" Ally said. "Thank you"

"We did what we could" Alex said.

"You nailed it, Elsa" Greg said.

"Well, I guess we must go now, right?" Ally said and Elsa and Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, Ally, we will say goodbye to all the guests for you" Elsa cut as Ally opened her mouth again.

"We are in charge now" Alex said. "You have more important things to do"

"You have no excuse because you have to wake up early to catch the plane so time to go to bed" Elsa said as she started to hug Ally.

"Yeah, thank you so much for everything, guys" Ally said.

"Thanks for the bouquet, it was a very sweet of you"

"Do you have the presents for the guests?" Ally asked.

"Everything is under control"

"Ok" Ally said as she kissed Elsa.

"Thank you, mate" Greg said to Alex

"You're welcome, oh, here's the key, fifth floor" Alex said.

"Are you sure you can handle all this?"

"Please, you're talking with a professional"

"Ok" And Greg and Alex hugged.

"Sis, you look so radiant and so beautiful" Alex said.

"Thanks, I am, I am. I loved your gift, it was lovely"

"Elsa and I have been rehearsing a little bit in order to make it perfect" Alex said

"I always knew you had a great voice, and yours with hers make a very nice match" Ally said.

"Look, have a lot of fun in Italy and don't worry about us, ok? We're gonna be fine, we'll miss you but we'll be ok" Alex said.

"I know"

"Well, how does it feel to be married?" Elsa said.

"Better than ever" House said and Elsa smiled.

"At what time you should be in the airport?"

"At 9"

"Whoa, Alex and I will be still sleeping. Send me a text message when you get in the plane and once you arrive to Rome, call me"

"Yes, mom!! Come here" And Greg and Elsa hugged tightly. "Love you, little Elsa"

"Love you too!" And Elsa kissed him. "I'll miss you"

"I'm just leaving for two weeks" Greg said with a smile

"Two weeks without boss!! We are going to breath at the hospital"

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny!" Greg said.

"Shall we, honey?" Ally said to her husband.

"Bye guys, take good care!"

"Have a nice trip!" Alex said while the couple left.

"Call me when you arrive to Rome!" Elsa yelled.

"We will!!" Ally yelled back.

"Well, Ms. House, now that we are "home" alone, would you like to have a couple more dances with me?" Alex said.

"All the ones you want, Mr. Cameron!" Elsa said and kissed him.

Ally and Greg headed to their room but all of the sudden, Ally stopped.

"What's wrong, honey?" Greg said.

"Nope" Ally removed her shoes. "I've been wanting to do this for a while. Much better now. Come on!"

Once in front of their room's door, House opened the door and went inside.

"Wait, Ally!" House said as Ally was about to follow him.

"But... Greg?" Ally said as she heard a bottle of champagne being uncorked. After a minute, Greg returned to the door.

"All set now, I only need the bride" Greg said.

"Here she is" And Ally kissed him as he lift her on his arms and closed the door with his leg.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Ally said as she took a look at everything from House's arms.

"Don't move from here, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a sec" House said as she sit her on the piano branch.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere" She said with a big smile. While waiting for Greg, Ally removed the clip that was still holding the veil and let her hair loose. Greg returned with two glasses and a bottle of Moet & Chardon, he also made himself comfortable, he was now barefoot and he had removed his jacket and bow tie.

"I'm gonna play for you" He said as he took a seat next to his wife and filled their glasses. "I have a gift for you"

"Another one?" She said with a smile.

"Another one, I have composed a song for you" Greg said and Ally's eyes illuminated even more.

"It starts like "Allison" by Elvis Costello" he said as he started playing. "And continues like this" While Greg kept playing that beautiful song just for her, it was her song, Ally's eyes got wet, never had she been that happy.

"It's so beautiful, thank you, honey" She said.

"You liked it?" He said as he took a sip from champagne.

"I LOVE it!!" And she gave him a sweet kiss. "It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard"

"Well, it's yours now. You can ask me whenever you want to play it and I played it for you gladly" He said as she took a sip from her champagne.

"Now, I have a gift for you" Allison said getting close to him.

"Oh, really?" House said with a smile.

"Aha!!" She said between his lips. "But for that, I need to unwrap you" She said as she started to unbutton his shirt's buttons.

"Sounds good to me" He said between her lips as he started to unzip her dress.


	6. Temper Crash

It was almost five days since the wedding and everything was back to normal at the hospital.

"Do you need any help with the tests?" Elsa asked.

"We can manage ourselves" Foreman said and winked her. The phone started to ring.

"Ok, if you need me, page me. I'll be in Greg's office charting" Elsa said heading to pick up the phone. "Diagnostics section, good morning" Elsa saluted.

"Bongiorno!"

"Hi Greg!!" Elsa saluted with energy. "How are you?"

"I'm in Heaven!" Greg said and Elsa chuckled.

"Where are you now?"

"We have just arrived to Venice, we are now in the hotel and we are going to have dinner in a boat"

"Oh, I'm envious"

"Wait, Ally wants to talk to you. Here honey"

"Elsa?"

"Hey, it's good to hear you"

"What are you doing, Greg?" Ally said.

"Hello?" Elsa said.

"Sorry, Elsa. My hubby here touched a button so he can hear what we talk" Elsa chuckled at that. "How's Alex?"

"He's fine, he's about to pick me up for lunch. Greg, are you there?"

"Right here"

"I have a surprise for you when you come back"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise"

"Awww!!! But I wanna know"

"You'll have to wait"

"Do you have a patient?" Ally asked.

"Yes, but everything is under control. We have already diagnosed her and we are already treating her"

"Good job!" Ally said.

"What was it?" Greg said.

"You can't stop thinking about medicine even when you are in your honeymoon, right?" And all three laughed. "It was Addison's disease"

"Very interesting!!" House said.

"Hey, how many days are you going to stay in Venice?"

"Three" Ally said.

"Cool then. The Venice Film Festival has just started; you can go to the auditorium and see if you can see a movie star. I've heard Clint Eastwood and George Clooney are coming"

"We can go and see, honey" Greg said and Ally nodded.

"Well, guys, I let you unpack, we miss you here" Elsa said.

"We miss you too" Ally and Greg said.

"Say hello to Cuddy and Wilson from us" Ally said. "And give a big kiss to Alex"

"I will"

"Love you" Greg said.

"I love you too" Elsa said.

"We call you tomorrow" Ally said.

"I'll wait your call. Bye!!" Elsa said.

"Bye!! Kisses" Ally and Greg said goodbye.

The morning continued running smoothly, their new patient wasn't giving them a lot of trouble and all the doctors could dedicate themselves to clinic hours, charting and other things.

"Elsa, are you coming to lunch with us?" Chase asked her.

"No, sorry. Alex is picking me up in 10. Next time"

"Your uncle will have to give you an extra pay because I've heard you have done all the paperwork he had delayed" Foreman said

"We haven't had a lot of work and I can't be without doing anything, so..." Elsa said.

"You're great! See you!" Foreman said.

"Have a nice meal!" Elsa said.

Two minutes later, a woman approached the conference room and as she didn't see anybody, she went to the office of Dr. House and opened the door without knocking.

"Hello" And she stopped in her tracks. "Elsa!" At that salutation, Elsa's happy face changed. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Stacey" Elsa answered dryly as she continued working as if nobody entered the room.

"So, you are doctor too?"

"Yes, Cardiologist"

"Where's Greg?"

"He's not here"

"I can see that"

"Well, you are an observant person then"

"Could you page him, please?"

"He's not in town"

"Not in town? He's in a conference?"

"He's enjoying his honeymoon with his wife" Elsa said and finally moved her eyes from the papers she was working with in order to see her reaction.

"He got married?" Stacey said surprised.

"Yeah, it's not really that surprising"

"When is he coming back?"

"How should I know?" Elsa said.

"Look, Elsa, we have never really connected and I..."

"True, I've never liked you" Elsa said with not mince words. "You look healthy so you are not here because you are ill. "Elsa said as she stood up from her chair and approached Stacey.

"I'm leaving to Australia with Mark" Elsa nodded. "Why?" comes next"

"I don't care why" Elsa said dryly. "Why are you here?" She paused. "No, wait, silly me, you have come here because you needed an excuse in order not to travel to Australia and you thought that with Greg, you could have found it. Not seeing him here have broken your plans, what a waste of time! I can bet my life that if he was here, you wouldn't have gone through the door"

"I've heard you lost your fiancé" Stacey said, she also wanted to explore Elsa's wounds and made her weak. "What a tragedy! Killed by a car"

"How do you know?"

"Thomas Costa told me. We were colleagues at college"

"Damn coincidences!"

"It seems death follows you. First, your parents..."

"Don't go there!" Elsa interrupted her, "You know nothing about them, I won't consent you talk about them, you hear me?"

"So why are you in Princeton? It's very un-Greg that he has embraced you after five years without seeing him and has given you a job"

"You have no idea about why Greg and I haven't seen each other in the last five years. You don't deserve any explanation about it either. Let me remind you that Greg and you broke up a few weeks later I had left, so you don't know if there was any kind of communication between him and me. And for your information, I have moved to Princeton to move on with my life, something you have never done, because you live stuck in the past, and no, Greg hasn't given me this job. I gained it because I'm a good doctor; I'm not a case of charity"

"I see. So, are you REALLY moving on with your life or you just love saying it?"

"I'm working in one of the best hospitals of the country because I worth it with one of the best doctors in the world, I'm pursuing a good career as a cardiologist, I have moved to Princeton indefinitely, I'm marrying in less than two months, I'm happy, surrounded by the people I love and I'm completely healthy, thank God, so yes, I'm moving on with my life"

"Well, I'm happy for you"

"You don't know what happiness is"

"Just make sure he doesn't die too"

"Get out of my office!!"

"It will have to rain a lot to see in any office's door, Dr. Elsa House MD – Head of Cardiologist" Elsa shot her back an even more killing stare that the one she was already giving her. "I still can't believe Greg married Cameron, I'm guessing he married Cameron, right?"

"Greg married Allison because she's worthy thousands of times more than you, because she is sweet, caring and loyal, something you've never been and won't ever be, because she has never seen him as a disabled person when he was, something you did" At that, Stacey showed surprise. "He's not a cripple anymore, you know, he walks perfectly and doesn't take any pills. He married her because she has never judged him or has never questioned his decisions. You are so damn ambitious that you have never cared about what Greg really wanted. She gives him the equilibrium and love he has been looking for years. You made Greg dark. You enjoy haunting people. You enjoy persuading people and when they fall into your clutches, you are satisfied. You won't win this game with me, Stacey. Time to admit the facts! Greg doesn't love you anymore, for him you are dead. You don't know how much pain you have caused him. How should you know? You left him crippled and disappeared because you were a coward, if you had really loved him, you would have stayed but you left because you only think of yourself"

"He still loves me, he proved it by sleeping with me a few months ago" Stacey answered back.

"Well, if he still loves you, as you say, don't you think you would be together now? He played with you, Stacey. Do you think he didn't know you were already with Mark when he was in the hospital?" Elsa smiled. "He gave you a dose of your own medicine. You wanted Greg back because your husband was in a wheelchair in that moment. You cheated on Greg with Mark because you couldn't deal with his disability and then Greg played his charm in order to make you fall into the temptation and cheat on Mark. I don't blame him, I'm proud of him, you deserved it!" Elsa paused. "You have underestimated my uncle, he's smarter than you"

"I was able to return with him, to change things" Elsa laughed again.

"You do not understand anything and again, you are proving me that you don't care about anybody. He slept with you to prove himself that you were still a bitch. That nothing had changed, and with that he finally closed your chapter and moved on with his life" Elsa finished with a big smile on her face.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea"

"You are just like your uncle"

"Lucky me" Now, Stacey moved to his desk. "Ah, ah, stay away from that desk" And Stacey stopped on her tracks when she saw a framed picture of Greg and Ally looking at each other lovingly and smiling near a lake.

"Greg has never had framed pictures on his desk" Stacey said sadly.

"Don't they look so cute?" Elsa said. "Oh, and the strip of pictures of you and Greg in the fair is not there anymore. It is in the garbage next to all the things that reminded of you. When Ally and Greg started dating, he threw everything, even that horrible guitar you bought him. Five years with him and you didn't know what kind of guitars he loved. Now, that's so sad"

"You can't stop me, Elsa. I still have his mobile phone number"

"Wrong again. He lost his phone a few months ago and believe me; your number is not in his new agenda"

"I can ask Wilson"

"James won't give it to you"

"Cuddy then!"

"Wrong choice"

"Wilson and Cuddy are my friends and I'm going to talk with them right now"

"I'm afraid you won't find them in their offices"

"What? Are they in their honeymoon too?"

"Close, they are in the gynaecologist. Lisa and James are together and they are expecting a baby. It's the whole concept of moving on with our lives and BE HAPPY all over again!!"

"What is this, Wonderland?"

"I warn you, Stacey, if you get close to Greg or any other member of my family, I swear to God that you better be prepared for what will be coming, do you understand?"

Knock, knock...

"Hi honey! Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you had a meeting. I can wait outside" Alex said as he entered the room and could see the tension going on in the room.

"No, she is about to leave, isn't it?"

"I'm staying at the Princeton Plaza until tomorrow afternoon in case Cuddy and Wilson want to come and visit me"

"I'd let them know"

"Well, it's been nice to see you for the last time. It's a pity I couldn't say bye to Greg"

"He already said goodbye to you a long time ago" Stacey nodded and put her sunglasses on because her eyes were getting wet. "Good luck in Australia"

"Good luck to you and Greg too" And Stacey left the room.

"Is she who I think she is?" Alex said as he approached to Elsa, who was next to the window now.

"Yes, she's Stacey" Elsa said as Alex put his arms around Elsa's belly from behind, kissed her neck and then rested his chin on Elsa's shoulder.

"Are you okay, honey? You look..." Alex said.

"I'm fine now" And Elsa moved her head to kiss her fiancé.

"Why has she come?" Alex asked.

"She wanted to see Greg and as she didn't find it here, she and I have dealt with some issues"

"Do you think she will return?"

"No, I don't think she'll dare"

"You will have to tell Greg"

"I know, by the way, Ally and Greg called"

"Tell me all over lunch, sounds good?"

"Such a great idea"


	7. Visitor

"Dr. Cuddy!" Elsa yelled as Cuddy headed to the elevator

"Oh, hi Elsa!" Cuddy said as she held doors for her.

"How are you?" Elsa didn't reply. "These things happen" Elsa nodded.

"Um, Lisa, are you still looking for lecturers?"

"Yes, there's still one spot left because Dr. Auster has dumped us. Why?"

"Well, a friend of mine is coming and she'll be lecturing at the Mount Sinai in New York and I thought it could be nice if she can lecture here too"

"Oh, sure. What's her speciality?"

"Neurosurgery"

"Whoa! I like it. Send me her résumé"

"You'll have it tomorrow morning. Thank you"

"Not a problem. Going home?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna change and then Alex and I will go and pick up Greg and Ally at the airport"

"Cool, James and I will come along to see them tomorrow"

"Good, um, Lisa, did you finally go to see Stacey at the hotel?" Elsa said as they reached their cars.

"No, I called her though" Elsa nodded.

"I see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend" Elsa said as she got in her car.

"Elsa! Stop worrying, she's gone for good" Lisa reassured her.

"I know" Elsa said and finally smiled at her.

"See you on Monday, honey" Lisa said.

At the airport, Alex and Elsa were waiting for Ally and Greg. Elsa was seated on Alex's lap while he was caressing her back.

"You are tense, honey" Alex said.

"I'm so tired today"

"What about a nice warm bath and a massage when we get home?" Alex suggested.

"I'd love that" Elsa said and kissed him.

"You'll see you'll feel better" He paused. "Are you gonna tell Greg about Stacey?"

"Yes, but I'm gonna wait a little. Oh, here they are"

Greg and Allison House came out from the arrivals door pushing a luggage carrier, holding hands and sporting a huge smile. They looked so cute and relaxed.

"Greg! Ally!!" Elsa yelled in order to get their attention and Alex and she approached them running.

"There, honey" Ally said pointing them.

"Welcome back!!" Elsa said as she hugged Ally tightly and kissed her. "You look great!!!"

"Alex, come here, baby!" And both siblings hugged each other.

"Well, well, well, how's my Elsa?" House said with a huge grin. "Come here" And uncle and niece kissed and hugged.

"I missed you" Elsa said.

"I missed you too"

"Come on, let's go home" Elsa said and all four headed to the parking lot. Greg and Elsa were in the front holding hands and behind Ally and Alex holding hands and pushing the baggage carrier.

"Is everything alright between you and Elsa?" Ally asked. "She looks pale and worried"

"We are fine, we couldn't be better. She lost a patient this morning"

"Oh! That's so bad"

"But don't worry, she is gonna be alright. I'm gonna spoil her a little bit tonight so she'll feel better. She's had a very rough week" Alex said.

"It's always tough when you lose a patient. Elsa is strong and I'm sure she'll get used. Sometimes is inevitable losing a patient"

"I know. Well, what about you? How was Italy?"

"Oh, it was Heaven"

"So, how things are in the hospital?" Greg asked.

"We've had a rough week"

"Really? What happened?"

"Aren't you more interested in knowing what is that great surprise I promised you?"

"Elsa, what happened?"

"I lost a patient this morning. I know I have to get used to it and that I don't have to let my feelings get altered with that but..." Greg cut her by squeezing her and kissing her forehead.

"You are gonna be fine, ok? I'm gonna cheer you up with my tale about the trip"

"It was Amiloidosis type AA"

"There's nothing you could do then"

"I know, so tell me about the trip"

"Well, lots of sex with my gorgeous wife" Elsa closed her eyes at that comment and hit him playfully.

"Greg!! Stop it!" And both chuckled.

"Why, it's true and..."

"Too much information!! Shut up" And Elsa covered his mouth.

"Ok, we have taken a lot of pics and we recorded all, so you'll have to suffer all the video. We have gifts but I don't remember if I bought something for you. Oh, I'm getting old, I forget things" And Elsa hit him again.

"You are not old, you hear me? You look so great, so cute and so relaxed. Don't look at me like that; you are the reflection of happiness. Marriage suits you"

"That's all bla, bla, bla!"

"Alex, doesn't he look great?" Elsa asked

"I know I should disagree but you look great, man" Alex answered

"Yes, he does" Ally said and winked her husband and all entered the car and headed home.

"So, what is that surprise?" Greg said

"Your paperwork is up to date"

"Great!"

"Now, you have to sign it, that is more than 100 pages"

"What?? Oh, damn it, how come Ally didn't tell you how to do that loopy "g"?"

"You'll have to think again you are a rock star and you are signing autographs" And all laughed.

Days were passing by and there were only three days left for Elsa and Alex's wedding...

Knock, knock...

"Do I interrupt?" Elsa asked. Wilson and Cuddy were talking about the conferences.

"Come in, come in" Cuddy said.

"I wanted to be here when Dr. Pons arrives" Elsa said. "How's your speech, James?"

"I've been rehearsing a lot" Wilson said.

"I'm sure you'll do great this afternoon" Elsa said.

"He will. By the way, have you already told Greg about Stacey?"

"No" Elsa said shyly.

"You must tell him as soon as possible" Wilson said.

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't know how to introduce it. He's so happy now that if I mention Stacey, he'll start to worry and think about it" Elsa said

"Or maybe he won't react at all." Lisa said. "And he will even be happier to know that she's very far away from here and won't come back"

"I don't know" Elsa said unsecured.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see" James said.

Knock, knock...

"Come in" Lisa said.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Andrea Pons, you are expecting me"

"Andrea!!" Elsa said as she stood up.

"Elsa!" Andrea said and both hugged for a moment. "It's so great to see you"

"Same. Andrea, let me introduce you the Dean of Medicine of the hospital, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and the head of Oncology, Dr. James Wilson. Dr. Wilson is also lecturing this afternoon"

"Very nice to meet you" Andrea said and shook hands with both.

"Well, if you excuse me I have a meeting with a patient in two minutes. Dr. Pons, It's been a pleasure to meet you. See you later"

"My pleasure, too. See you" Andrea said.

"Bye girls" And Wilson left the room.

"Well, Dr. Pons" Cuddy started.

"Call me Andrea, please"

"Andrea, your resume is excellent. When Elsa proposed your name, I knew it was going to be a good doctor but this is impressive"

"Thank you" Andrea said and blushed a little.

"How long have you been working in this research?"

"Since I graduated, two years ago"

"Do you come to the States usually?"

"Every now and then, for conferences or collaborations"

"I see, will you apply for head of department in Barcelona?"

"Definitely, my boss, Dr. Garcia is retiring in three years, so I'll work hard for that position"

"Very determined, and just 26. I like it" And the three women laughed. "Are you gonna stay around for a while?"

"I'll be in Princeton for Elsa's wedding and then I'll travel to LA, I have two more conferences there"

"Very well"

"I was thinking that maybe Dr. Foreman will be very interested in meeting Andrea" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, I've thought about that. Dr. Foreman is a neurologist and I'm sure he'll be in the first row at the conference"

"I better be going or my boss will kill me" Elsa said.

"Yeah, go with Andrea. I'll see you both in the conference then"

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cuddy"

"Lisa, please, the same to you, Andrea" And Elsa and Andrea left the room.

"That was a great meeting" Elsa said.

"Yeah, she's very nice"

"She is, she's a great boss, always looking for new talents"

"What do you mean?"

"She liked you, impress her with a good conference and she'll propose you collaboration or something"

"Really?"

"That's Lisa Cuddy, she has a good nose for talent, she wants the best doctors of the world in her hospital and if they are women, better." Andrea laughed. "And talking about one of the best doctors in the world, here we are, Diagnostics Section. Good morning!!" Elsa saluted.

"You're late!" House said sipping a cup of coffee that Cameron made for him.

"I was with Cuddy"

"Ok. Hey, is that you? Andrea?" House said.

"Dr. House" Andrea saluted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've come for the wedding and..."

"She'll be lecturing this afternoon. Guys, meet Dr. Andrea Pons, neurosurgeon at the Hospital Del Mar Hospital in Barcelona. She's presenting her latest research this afternoon after Dr. Wilson's lecture. Andrea, this is Greg's wife and Alex's sister, Dr. Allison Cameron-House"

"Hi" Ally said.

"Finally we meet, Elsa has told me about you" Andrea said and Ally smiled.

"Dr. Robert Chase, Intensivist, and Dr. Eric Foreman, neurologist"

"Oh, someone of the same branch. Well, I think you have work to do and I don't want disturb, I'll be around"

"Have lunch with us at 1 in the cafeteria" Ally suggested.

"Ok, see you then. Nice to meet you all"


	8. How do you feel about me?

Like planned, Ally, Andrea and Elsa had lunch together before the conferences started.

"Andie is gonna be my bridesmaid too" Elsa said.

"Oh, great! Welcome to the club!" Ally said. " So, how long have you known Elsa, Andie?"

"Since always. We grew up together, we are just like sisters" Andie explained.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother, Marc, he's Elsa's age. You know, he had a crush on her when he was a teen"

"Don't believe her, Ally" And all ladies laughed.

"Hello ladies!!" House saluted. "Hi honey" House said and gave a peck to his wife. "I see you were having some laughs, what happened? Already criticizing men?"

"We've been nice girls" Ally said.

"Quina llastima!" Greg said and Andie and Elsa smiled while Ally looked puzzled.

"Very good, Dr. House" Andie said.

"Oh, please, Andie, you underestimate me. I still practise my Catalan and Spanish with Elsa every now and then"

"I didn't know you spoke Catalan and Spanish, Greg" Ally said.

"I wasn't lying to you when I told you I was a box of surprises" House winked her. "You're doing well too; your English is very good"

"Oh, please, you underestimate me, Dr. House. I've done my homework" And all laughed.

"Where have you been? I thought you would have joined us early" Ally asked her husband.

"Went to see Jimmy. He's freaking out. Lisa has given him a tranquilizer. He's exaggerating, it's not that big deal" At that, Elsa and Ally exchanged understanding looks. "He just has to come out to the stage and talk about something he deals with every single day"

"Here's the expert in lecturing talking" Elsa interrupted. "So, if you say it's not big deal why don't you lecture in the next conference? The funny thing is that you always run when someone proposes you to talk in public"

"I'm a shy person" House said innocently and Ally smiled.

"Next time he will" Ally said. "He'll present a project he quit a long time ago"

"Honey?" House said.

"Come on, sweetie. You promised me you would work on that project again. I'll help you" Ally said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, if you help me then I accept but with one condition"

"What is it?" Elsa said.

"If I do it and I impress the audience, you will do my and Ally's clinic duty for a month"

"What?! No way!!"

"Three weeks"

"Two weeks and I'll bring chocolate cake every week"

"Deal, but the cake should be homemade. I love your cake, you know that"

"Fine!" Elsa said resigned.

"And Ally, this is my condition to you" House said as he approached her wife's ear and whispered his condition to her. Ally instantly blushed.

"Greg! Ok, I accept but only if you really have a great success" Ally said.

"Only if I have a great success, which I will" House said with a devilish smile.

"You see, Andie, everything in this hospital runs by deals" Ally said laughing.

"And bets" Elsa finished.

"So, you wanna know my condition to my wife" House said.

"I prefer not to" Elsa said.

"I asked her..." House started but he was shut by his wife's hands on his mouth and Elsa and Andie laughed. "Ok, honey, you're right, it's better not saying it, I don't wanna traumatize these young kids"

After the conferences, everybody went home.

"Hi!" Alex said as he entered the apartment.

"We are in the kitchen" Elsa yelled.

"Hi sweetheart" Alex said and kissed his fiancée "Hey Andie!! It's good to see you" Alex said and hugged her tightly. "How did the conference go?"

"I think it went well" Andie said shyly.

"It was excellent" Elsa said.

"Good job, then" Alex said. "What about James'?"

"Great too. You know Lisa had to give him a tranquilizer because he was freaking out" Alex laughed at that.

"Poor man" Alex said.

"But he did it excellent. Greg and Ally were with us" Elsa said.

"Greg attending a lecture?" Alex said.

"Yeah, incredible!" Elsa said. "What about you?"

"It's been a very long day but it went well. Do I have time to have a shower before dinner?"

"Yep, I've just put fresh towels for you"

"Thanks, be right back!" And Alex left.

"What a man, Elsa!" Andie said. "He's a sweetheart and damn sexy"

"Shut up, he's mine" Elsa said with a big smile.

"Oh, yeah, you deserve him. I already have my man"

"I know. I'm sorry he couldn't come"

"Yeah, it's really a bad luck he broke his leg two days ago"

"What happened?"

"He fell from the stairs"

"Oh, God!"

"You know that step in the second floor"

"Yeah, Greg always said he wanted to fix it and never did"

"It's Greg's fault then" Andie said and both laughed. "We are thinking of painting the living room, do you mind? It's your house, I wanted to ask first"

"Sure, go ahead. That house is the only memory I have of my childhood, any change you can do won't alter that memory. It's your house, you live there with your husband, you can do all the works you need"

"We are only going to repaint it"

"Whatever, sweetheart"

"Thank you"

"I'm thinking that next summer will come to Barcelona"

"Really?"

"Alex told me he wants to go and see my background." Andie smiled. "Maybe Greg and Ally will join us too"

"That's great! But I'm thinking that not only Greg and Ally will join you, maybe a baby too"

"Could be, could be"

"You wanna have kids with Alex, haven't you?"

"Definitely. You know, I'm just 23, I'm very young but if a baby comes at once, we'll be super happy. Alex and I have arranged not scheduling this. There are people who schedule these things; they look for the days which they are more fertile and things like that. I don't like this way, I prefer things that come naturally, you know what I mean"

"Well said! I'm with you"

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, very well. Daniel has been really supportive, he's been just great. He really took care of me, so attentive. There were days I was very down but he's always been there. He really felt it too. I was only 7 weeks pregnant. It was so tiny, almost nothing but it's your child"

"I'm sorry, honey"

"My doctor has said we can start trying again but Daniel and I have decided to wait some more, at least until his leg is fine" Andie said laughing.

"You'll see next time everything will go perfect"

In the meantime, a few blocks away...

"Home Sweet Home" Ally said as she removed her shoes and sat on the couch.

"You hungry?" House said.

"A little" Ally said.

"Why don't make yourself comfortable while I go and prepare something?"

"Ok" And Ally left to her bedroom. After she put her pajama, she headed to the living room but was stopped by Greg who was carrying a tray.

"Where do you think you are going, miss?"

"I.."

"Back to the bedroom. It's going to be dinner in the bed"

"Me likey" Ally said and both headed to the bedroom.

"This is delicious" Ally said.

"Um, I shouldn't be telling you this but Elsa has been teaching me how to cook" House said as Ally wiped a crumb from Greg's mouth.

"She's been a very good teacher. You'll have to teach me now"

"I teach you whatever is necessary" House said and kissed her. "In three days, we make two months of marriage"

"I know" Ally said with a big smile.

"I want you tell me how you feel after these two months of being my wife"

"I feel complete, happy. I really enjoy being married with you. I feel comfortable with you, saved, loved. You are a great lover, husband, friend and soul"

"So, I've been doing well?"

"Very very well. You have only been you. Pure Greg House" House smirked at her. "What about me? How do you feel about me?"

"I've never felt this loved in my life, with this I tell you all. What more can I ask? I have a gorgeous, sexy, intelligent and caring woman in my bed everyday. Your sweetness makes up for my bitterness. We are still discovering each other, I can't believe how many things I love to discover every day about you and I'm expectant to know what I will discover the following day. I love watching you moving for this house as if it was something you did all your life, so natural. I love when you wear my shirts and my t-shirts, so sexy. I love how you hold me at night, so protective. I love watching you when you are sleeping, so angelic and beautiful, I love how you wake me up everyday, you caress my chest, a kiss in my neck and you dishevel my hair a bit. It's been like this every single day since we moved in together, you haven't forgotten any single day. I love how you love me, kiss me, caress me, how you cook for me, how you talk to me, everything you do to me you do it with so much love and care." Ally was in the verge of crying.

"I love you, Greg House" Ally breathed and jumped to kiss him.


	9. The Night Before

After Elsa and Alex's bachelor party, everybody was sleeping, well, not everybody. There was one person who was walking through the streets of Princeton and that person was knocking on Elsa's door. All the girls were sound asleep but Elsa wasn't and got scared when she heard the door. She got up as silently as possible and approached the door. It was near midnight. She half-opened the door and peeked.

"Greg?" She paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, relax. I'm just a jerk who likes bothering people in the middle of the night"

"What?"

"Shhh!" Greg said and put a finger on Elsa's lips to shut her and then he took a look at his watch. "Five, four, three, two, one. It's already October 23rd. Happy Birthday, Elsa!"

"Thank you" Elsa said with a big smile. "Please, come in"

"No, get your coat; we are going to take a walk"

"Greg, I'm marrying in a few hours, I need to be in bed, resting"

"Oh, come on, it's just midnight and you weren't sleeping anyway and you'll look perfectly rested, don't worry. Why do you think I have given you today free? For resting, so I could come at night and take you for a walk. Moreover, Ally told me that Alex has called you this morning at 11 and you were still sleeping" Greg said and Elsa chuckled. "So, no excuses"

"Ok, I'll be right back" Elsa said and entered her bedroom and grabbed her coat and keys. "Let's go!"

"So, how's my princess?" Greg asked referring to Ally as he passed a hand around Elsa's shoulder.

"Sound asleep"

"You know she snores"

"I don't believe you"

"She does... sometimes, when she is very tired but it's so cute"

"Well, at least, she does sometimes, you snore everyday"

"What?! I don't"

"Yes, you do and loudly! Can't believe Ally didn't say anything to you about it"

"She finds every sound, movement, etc I make cute, that's why she didn't say anything" Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "What's more, I'm very tired everyday"

"Oh, poor baby. What about my prince?"

"We gave him a cup of valerian so he can let us sleep" Elsa laughed at that. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"You are not hiding me something, are you? Something is bothering you, right?" Elsa moved her stare from him. "You know I can read you as well as you can read me, young girl"

"Ok, I've been trying to tell you this since you came from Italy. I have given a lot of thought about it, I even thought that I have given too much importance to something that maybe it's not that important"

"Come on, spill it out"

"Stacey came to see you" Elsa expected that Greg would have stopped on his tracks but he continued walking and pushing her to continue too.

"When?" Greg said with a very serene voice.

"The day you arrived to Venice" Elsa paused. "She appeared in your office after you had called me"

"What did she want?"

"She came to see you because she needed an excuse, she wanted to hear from you: "Oh, please, Stacey, don't go to Australia, stay with me""

"Australia?"

"She's moving to Australia with Mark" And at that, Greg stopped. "We argued, she said very harsh words to me, I said very harsh words to her, we literally catfighted and I won. At the end, I think she understood that she must not come back. You're smiling! I'm telling you that Stacey came back and you are smiling!! Why?"

"You are amazing! Come on, I buy you a hot chocolate" Greg said and started walking again.

"What?! Say something!!" Elsa said and ran to his side.

"Two hot chocolates, please"

"Greg!" Elsa was getting impatient.

"Thank you. Here, careful, it's very hot. Let's go!"

"Greg!"

"Do you think I would have told Stacey not to go? That I would run to her?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Elsa said harshly.

"God, you're learning!"

"Would you?" Elsa insisted

"Of course not!!" Greg yelled. "Elsa" He continued with a more serene voice. "You've done exactly what I would have done. Stacey has been a chapter of my life but it's a chapter that has been closed for a long time. Do you think I'm that stupid? Do you really think that I would have thrown away a wonderful life next to Ally for her?"

"What happens to the "everybody lies", Greg?"

"I don't lie to the people I love, Elsa!! I love you and I've never lied to you. NEVER!" Greg said with passion.

"I believe you" Elsa said softly

"Allison is my everything" Greg said back to the soft tone. "Hey, I'm still blaming myself for not marrying her before. I love her, Elsa. I love her with the bottom of my heart and not Stacey or anybody else will make us break up. I won't let that to happen"

"I know, I have no doubt"

"I love her with the bottom of my heart? Gee, that's so cheesy! Since when I'm so cheesy?" Greg said making Elsa laughed.

"I guess love makes us say these nonsense" Elsa said. "It's inevitable"

"Cheesy or not, I really mean it. I love her with the bottom of my heart. Oh, God, I've said again"

"I know you do"

"Slap me when I say something cheesy again"

"I won't do that, I always knew that you were a bit cheesy and one big romantic" House chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, it's just that I've seen you so happy since you've come back that I didn't want to spoil that happiness"

"You didn't" He paused. "So, were you doubting about me?"

"It's just like when you are in front of a differential diagnosis" House raised an eyebrow. "One part of you is 100 sure that you are dealing with this precise illness but the other part of you is considering all the "what ifs?", so you order some tests to confirm your beliefs even you are 100 sure, once the tests confirm your theories, you feel victorious. So, that's what I did, one part of me was 100 sure that you weren't going to leave Ally for Stacey but the other part of me was considering "what if he does the same he did some time ago?", so I needed to run some tests, I needed to ask you and the tests confirmed my theory that you wouldn't leave Ally for anything in this world" Elsa smiled.

"Whoa! Considering that I'm the one only who can do the metaphors here, I should say I'm impressed. Well done!" House said more relieved.

"So, I have given a lot of importance to this Stacey stuff, haven't I?" House nodded. "I'm sorry"

"No, thank you, thanks for being so protective with me. I would have loved to see how you did get rid of her" Elsa smiled as they arrived back to the apartment.

"Wanna sit a little in the porch?" Elsa suggested and House nodded

"Now, let's forget about this, ok?" House said as he took a seat "And let's make the first toast of the day; for a beautiful bride who's just turned 24, oh crap! 24!, I wish I was 24"

"Shut up, continue!!" Elsa said laughing.

"For a beautiful bride who's just turned 24 and who's one big cunning, kick-ass and amazing woman."

"You're crazy!!"

"I can do better than that, but I'm not really inspired at these early hours"

They seated and kept in silence for a while just observing the stars and sipping their hot chocolates.

"Why?" Elsa said.

"Why what?"

"Why have you come to see me?"

"I've told you, I'm a jerk. I like waking up people in the middle of the night" Elsa smiled.

"Now, it's my time to read you, sir. What is it?"

"I've been observing you all this week, you've been down and this is beyond your worries about Stacey or about losing your patient. It's deeper"

"I've been nostalgic and when I'm nostalgic, I get down. I've been thinking about my parents and Ethan. I told Alex about it and he said he was okay with it" She paused. "I mean it's kinda normal thinking about them, I'm marrying and all parents would be so happy to see their children's wedding but it's not very normal thinking about your deceased fiancée when you are about to marry, don't you think? I feel bad for Alex"

"Alex loves you so much, Elsa. He's very understandable and supportive. He's helped you a lot to overcome Ethan's death, he's always been there. During our honeymoon, Ally and I talked about his deceased husband, she's told me everything"

"Really?" House nodded.

"I've been there with her, I've been there listening to what she was telling me, she felt the need to tell me just like you feel the need to tell Alex. It's part of something that will keep in your hearts till the day you die. I've been talking with Ally about your father too because I needed to tell her"

"Alex told me about his best friend, Michael, he died of leukaemia a year ago"

"You are damaged, I'm damaged, Ally is damaged, Alex is damaged, everybody in this family is damaged but why do we have to live under this damage when there is the possibility to heal? There are wounds that will take a long time to heal, others will take less time. I've been damaged for too long, I've been miserable for too long because I was too stubborn to believe that I could get healed but since the moment my leg felt better and I stopped taking pills, I knew I could. Ally heals me, you heal me, I heal her, I heal you and you heal Alex just as he does with you" Elsa smiled.

"I've also been thinking that this moment I'm living right now, it's just, it doesn't feel right, things are going too perfect. I'm not used to good moments, I feel lucky but at the same time, I feel out of place" Elsa said

"Don't think about that. Don't you think we deserve some happiness? You said that to me a while ago. We've been through a lot and I think it's time for us to enjoy ourselves, be happy"

"You know, you're so right!"

"Of course I am! Greg House is always right. And about your parents, even they won't attend the wedding physically, they will be there. I know they will and I'm sure they would be so proud and happy for you. Me, as your "daddy", I can tell you I'm so proud and happy for you and I really hope that my future children would be as amazing as you are"

"I love you, "daddy"" Elsa said marking with her fingers the quotation marks of daddy.

"I love you too, "daughter"" House said doing the movement Elsa did to mark daughter. "We are going to make an exception because it's your birthday and I'm gonna kiss and hug you. Come here"

"Cheesy, romantic and loving. Greg House, ladies and gentleman!! And yet he keeps denying it" Elsa said while they hugged.

"What can I say? I love loving my girls" Elsa chuckled. "But for the rest of the world, Greg House is still an ice floe" And Elsa chuckled some more.

"Fool" Elsa said and hit him playfully.

"Feeling better now?" House asked.

"Yeah, much better, thank you"

"Mission accomplished"

"Mission accomplished, agent!" Elsa said with a smile.

"You came to calm me for my wedding; I've come to cheer you up. Now we are even"

"What is it like to be married?"

"What is it like? Buff, I can't describe it, you'll understand how I feel once you become Mrs. Cameron?"

"Right"

"So, what's gonna be Elsa Cameron, Elsa House Cameron or Elsa Cameron House?"

"Now, that's a good question" House smiled at that. "Alex and I talked about it and we've decided what you and Ally did. So, it's gonna be Dr. Elsa House-Cameron in the hospital and Elsa Cameron outside"

"Copycats!!" House said and both laughed.

"It's getting late" Elsa said as she started to stand up but House stopped her. "What?"

"We can't go yet, I have to give you my birthday gift. Here, I think you'll like it" And Greg gave her a rectangular and elongated box he had hidden in his inside pocket of his coat; Elsa opened it and there was a beautiful and elegant necklace.

"Oh my" Elsa said as she put a hand on her mouth and looked at him. "Greg! It's so beautiful. You shouldn't have.."

"Of course, I should have" House cut her. "I want you to wear it for the wedding"

"You'll help to lock it tomorrow" House smiled. "Thank you, I'm gonna hug you again, no matter what you say" And they hugged again

"Now, time to go to bed" And both stood up and Greg accompanied Elsa to the door.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours. Thanks for all again"

"You're welcome"

"Good night"

"Good night" And House turned to leave but he changed his mind" Elsa!"

"Yes?" Elsa said as she opened the door again.

"You mind if I spend the night here?. I do miss Ally very much. I've gotten used to sleep next to her that when she's not on my side, I can't sleep"

"That's very sweet but I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You have to be with Alex, like Ally is here with me. You have to make sure he arrives on time to the chapel, that he looks his best, that he remembers his vows"

"Please" House said with pleading eyes. "What's more, I have to come here tomorrow anyway. I'm the "father" of the bride, I walk you down the aisle and I'm the best man too. Please, please!!!"

"You don't have pyjama"

"Who says I don't" And he opened his coat and showed it to her.

"I can't believe you've come here surely knowing I'd let you spend the night" Elsa said with a smile.

"Come on, I'll be a good boy. I promise Ally and I won't have sex and if we do, we'll be silent"

"Ok, stop it, Greg!" Elsa said rolling her eyes. "I'll let you stay if you accept three conditions"

"Which are?"

"No sex, I think you can put back that for after the wedding"

"I can do that. Can I kiss her though?"

"You can kiss her. Second condition: You leave at dawn; I want you to be at home before Alex wakes up, as if you didn't leave the house"

"I'm not a morning person, you know that" Elsa stared him. "Ok, piercing green eyes. I can do that too. And the last one?"

"Brew some coffee before leaving"

"Fine" House said resigned

"Come on, get in" Elsa said and allowed him to enter the house.

"Thanks" And House kissed her and Elsa rolled her eyes.

House entered to the room making the less noise possible.

"Ally" House whispered. No response. "Sweetheart"

"Mmmm" Ally moaned.

"Ally" House said as he got in the bed.

"Greg?" Ally said with a very asleep voice. "What are you doing here?" Ally said as House curled up next to his wife.

"I broke and entered"

"What?"

"I missed you and I convinced Elsa to let me in" Ally chuckled at that and turned to kiss him passionately. "I see you've missed me too"

"I did" Ally said with a seductive voice. "Did you finally figure what was wrong with her?" Ally said as she started to unbutton his pyjama.

"Ally, although it'd love that you keep unbuttoning my pyjama, you have to stop"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Elsa put three conditions for me to stay here: no sex, leave at dawn and brew some coffee before I leave" Ally raised an eyebrow to that.

"And since when you follow the rules?" Ally said

"Ally, don't look at me that way because I melt. I promised her and I always keep my word, you know that. I'm sorry, honey, it hurts me more than you can imagine but I will compensate you"

"Ok" Ally said with pouting eyes as she buttoned his pyjama again

"But you can kiss me and caress me all you want. She allowed me this" Ally laughed and kissed him.

"So, what was wrong with Elsa?"

"She was feeling nostalgic. She was thinking about her parents and Ethan but now, she's fine."

"I'm sure her parents will see her marriage from Heaven and about Ethan..."

"I told her we talked about Josh. She felt guilty because she still talked about Ethan to Alex"

"Oh, she shouldn't feel guilty"

"That's what I told her. She's back to herself now. She also told me that Stacey came, she was worried about telling me"

"What? When?" Ally said with a serene voice although she was surprised.

"When we were in Venice. She wanted to see me. It seems she needed an excuse not to go to Australia. She's moving there with Mark. Australia is very far away but I would have loved that she had moved to Mars or another galaxy" Ally smiled at that. "Elsa and Stacey argued but Elsa showed her temperament and got rid of her"

"And are you okay with that?" Ally said seriously.

"More than okay. She's the past and the past is that, past. Dead. You are my present, my everyday and I love you so much, Ally" Greg said seriously too and Ally gave him a big smile.

"I've never doubted it" And they kissed

"The further she lives the better and I can tell you she won't come to annoy us anymore"

"That's great!" She paused. "Did you give Elsa the necklace?"

"Yeah, she loved it. She'll wear it tomorrow, I mean today"

"I've told you did a good choice. Come on, let's sleep because you need to be up very early"

"Oh, but I don't wanna"

"You promised and you need to rest well because you have to compensate me very well" Ally said with a naughty smile and he nodded. "Good night, sweetie"

"Night, honey. Love you" House said.

"Love you too" And they kissed goodnight

⨪


	10. Mr & Mrs Cameron

Finally, the day Elsa and Alex were expecting eagerly came. Alex and Elsa did not sleep too much because they were too excited about the important day they had ahead.

"Now I really understand how you felt, Ally" Elsa said while she was getting dressed.

"You have to take deep breaths. It's normal to be nervous" Ally said with a smile.

"I know, I know" She said chuckling. "We shouldn't be, we are dealing with more breathtaking things at the hospital. A wedding..."

"Should be a walk in the park, right?" Ally interrupted,

"Exactly"

"I guess we freak out when we are doing something out of our daily routine but don't worry, you'll survive" Ally said and both laughed. The doorbell sounded. "That must be Greg"

"Already?"

"What time do you think it is, young lady? It's already 5.30"

"Oh, God!! I just need to put my shoes on and the jewellry and I'm done"

"Where's my beautiful bride?" House said after Lisa opened the door.

"Bedroom" Lisa said with a smile. Ally was waiting for him outside the room.

"Hi handsome!!" Ally greeted his husband

"Hi sweetheart! Whoa, look at you, you look stunning" Ally showed him her great smile

"You have your bow tie crooked"

"I did in purpose, so then" Greg put his hands on her waist "my beautiful wife could fix it"

"Silly!" And she kissed him sweetly. "All set?"

"All set"

"All set here?"

"Yep, has he been singing?"

"Alex? Um...yeah. Has she been eating licorice?"

"He's nervous. Licorice? Yeah, a lot"

"She's nervous. Good nerves" Both smiled.

"And just two months ago we were just like that" Ally said

"Two months already? Seemed like yesterday" House said with a smile

"Go in, she's almost ready" Ally said and left him.

Elsa was in front of the window dressed in her beautiful wedding gown Greg helped her to pick up. It was a white strapless satin gown with beaded metallic champagne lace and long sleeve lace jacket with chapel train. Now, Elsa was trying to lock the necklace that Greg gave her the other night.

"Damn" Elsa muttered because she couldn't lock it

"Let me, you're too nervous to do that" Greg said the same she said to him when he couldn't tie his bow tie on his wedding day as he approached her

"Hey!" Elsa saluted him

"You're fine, don't worry. A birdie has told me that you have been devouring licorice"

"Aw, you caught me!" Elsa said as Greg locked the necklace.

"You look so beautiful" House said with a smile.

"The necklace goes perfect with the gown" She said as she looked herself at the mirror

"You ready?" Greg said from the door. Elsa picked up her bouquet and approached him, she looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you" Elsa accepted Greg's arm and left the bedroom. All Elsa's bridemaids were waiting outside the house and when Greg and Elsa appeared, the girls cheered them.

Alex and Elsa chose a beautiful and little church located downtown Princeton. At first, they thought to get married in New York but as Princeton was their new home, they chose this church they both liked very much since the first moment they had seen it. As well as Greg and Ally, they didn't want a huge ceremony, just family and close friends, so basically the guests were the same that the ones in Greg and Ally's wedding to the exception of Hugh, Alex's partner in the lawyer's office, and his wife, Thomas Costa, his wife and the twin girls and the Garner family. Ally, Lisa and Andie were Elsa's bridesmaids and Greg was the best man.

Five minutes later, Greg and Elsa walked down the aisle together. Alex looked so attractive, Elsa didn't want him to shave his stubble she loved so much but he trimmed it well. Greg gave Elsa to Alex after kissing her. He sat next to Ally and the service started

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Alex and Elsa in holy Matrimony..."

Elsa and Alex couldn't stop looking at each other during the whole service and shared shy smiles. Elsa couldn't resist shedding some happiness tears, Ally, Andie, Lisa, Mary Cameron and Blythe House couldn't resist either. Greg was very happy to see Elsa that happy and squeezed his wife's hand. Ally caressed his cheek with sweetness

"Alex Paul Cameron, do you take Elsa House as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Said the priest

"I do" Alex said firmly never taking away his eyes from her.

"And you, Elsa House, do you take Alex Paul Cameron as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" Elsa said firmly too and Alex smiled her.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" Alex said as he nervously put the ring into Elsa's finger. Elsa did the same.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder" Alex and Elsa held hands never leaving mutual eye contact. "And now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" And Elsa and Alex melted in a sweet and long kiss, Greg kissed first Ally's nose tenderly and then kissed her properly

After enjoying a great meal, it was time for the best man's speech. Ally grabbed the spoon and used the glass as a drum to get people's attention

"Thanks honey" House said as he stood up. "Well, here we are. Lisa Cuddy knows that I hate giving speeches" Everybody laughed. "But, today's special. My dear wife Ally says I'm God, you know when she says that, right? "House said with a devilish smile, Ally blushed and slapped his arm playfully "that I'm powerful, that I'm the best, hell, she's my wife, she loves me and I love her for all the things she says to me but I'm not God because if I were God, I would have gone to Heaven and made William and Monica to come down to Earth for some hours to see her beautiful daughter Elsa getting married to such a great boy that Alex is. This couldn't be done, unfortunately, but I'm 100 sure they are in Heaven looking down at you and couldn't be more happy for you two. I know I am. Alex, man, I've always liked you, you are like your sister, sweet, loving, devoted and a nice soul so I have no doubt that Elsa will be loved and cared the same way your sister is doing to me" Ally held his husband's hand after those beautiful words. "I've always considered Elsa like a daughter, so I wanted to thank her for letting me be his "daddy", for asking me to be her best man, for walking her down the aisle and for allowing me to help her dress. I love you. To Elsa and Alex, God Bless You!" And everybody made a toast. "Oh, before I forget, I'm gonna play for you tonight but you have to sing at least one song. Deal?"

"Deal!!" Elsa said and winked him

The band finally started their gig and the ballroom got crowded instantly. Alex and Elsa were the first to hit the ballroom, both were great dancers and had the music in their veins. Greg and Ally joined them later. Then Greg went on stage and grabbed a mic.

"Hey, people, now you'll know who rock the house" House said.

"This is Joe Cocker's "The Letter"" Ally announced and the couple started singing. Alex and Elsa joined them in the chorus. The audience was enjoying a lot. Then Elsa sang alone Ray Charles' "Come Rain Or Come Shine" with Greg at the piano, then Alex showed his talent with the guitar with B.B King's "Sinners Prayer" next to Greg at the piano. They four kept singing classics for about an hour but around 11.30 pm, Greg and Ally said goodbye to the newlyweds because they had to take a plane to the Seychelles that same night.

⨪


	11. Stuck In A Elevator

It was late at night and Elsa was still working in her uncle's office. Alex just called her a few minutes ago, he was also working till late in his office and they set to meet in the parking so they could head home together. It was already St. Valentine's Day as the clock already ticked 2.50 am. Elsa has never been wished "Happy Valentine's Day" that early before but with Alex everything was so different, everything has a different light. There's no day in which Elsa doesn't remember how special and beautiful her wedding day was, how happy she felt when Greg walked her out of the aisle, how cute Alex looked. Marriage suited her so well and for once after a long time, she fell fulfilled. Her thoughts were broken when Cuddy approached her.

"Elsa, still here?" Cuddy said.

"I should ask you the same. You aren't supposed to be here, Lisa. You should be in bed, resting. I can't believe James has let you come"

"He hasn't but I needed to prepare a board meeting"

"You are already on maternity leave, let the others work for you for once. You have to take care of yourself and this little girl you are carrying"

"I had contractions this morning"

"What?? Another powerful reason why you should be at home resting"

"It's starting to rain hard" Lisa announced

"Alex is picking me up and you are coming with us, I don't want you to drive alone under a storm, you hear me? "

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Get in the elevator" Elsa said laughing

"So Alex has been working late too?"

"Yeah, he has a trial tomorrow afternoon" All of the sudden, a big lightening stroke and the lights went off leaving Elsa and Lisa in the dark except from the emergency lights and stuck in the elevator. "Great!! Just great!! Let me see, seems we are stuck between the second and the first floor" Elsa pushed the emergency button. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Great, hi, this Dr. Elsa House-Cameron, me and Dr. Lisa Cuddy got stuck in this elevator, could you please get us off from here?"

"Which floor are you?"

"Between the second and first"

"The light is still out..."

"I know the light is out but this shouldn't happen that's why this hospital has generators. Do something!!!"

"Ok, ok, stay calmed"

"I'm very calmed"

"Give us 10 minutes"

"Alright" She paused. "Seems we have to wait a bit" Elsa said as she turned to Lisa who was seated in the floor and covered with sweat.

"Lisa!" Elsa said and went next to her. "It's gonna be alright, I didn't know you were claustraphobic"

"I'm not" Lisa said. "The baby is coming"

"What?"

"I'm sorry" Lisa said with tears

"No, no, everything is gonna be fine, ok? I'm here with you"

"Oh, damn contractions!!" Lisa said as she held Elsa's hand tight

"Let's see if I can call Alex so he can make them work quickly" Elsa said as she dialled her husband's phone number without getting hold of Lisa's hand

"Another coming"

"Keep breathing. Alex, pick it up"

"Hello?" Alex said

"Alex!!"

"Elsa, I'm waiting..."

"Alex, Alex, listen to me, honey. Lisa and I are stuck in the hospital's elevator and Lisa is having contractions, I need you to call the firefighters or whoever, I've been talking through the emergency button but I need you to speed things up"

"Ok, are you okay?"

"We're doing fine, more or less. Come on, honey, do this for me"

"Gonna call right now. Love you"

"Love you too" And Elsa hung up. "I could talk with Alex. How are you doing?"

"I'm really hot. I have my phone in the purse"

"Here" Elsa said as she removed her jacket and helped Lisa to be more comfortable.

"James" Lisa said

"Lisa, are you coming home?" Wilson said

"James!! Oh, wait" And Lisa had another contraction.

"Lisa, are you okay?"

"James, I'm stuck in the hospital's elevator with Elsa and the baby is coming"

"What??!! I'm coming right now!!"

"James, don't hung up, please. I need to hear your voice"

"Baby, I'm gonna get help"

"Alex is already doing that. Where are you now?"

"I'm heading to the car. I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"I'm scared, James" And another contraction hit her

"Shhh, honey, everything will be alright, you hear me?"

In the meantime, Greg and Allison House were sleeping peacefully in their bed when the phone called. Greg tried not to move a lot because his wife was clinging with him and picked up the phone without opening his eyes.

"Hello?" House answered with a very sleepy voice

"Greg!!" Elsa saluted him and he jumped making Ally wake up

"Are you out of your mind, Elsa? You wanna give me a heart attack?" House said

"Shut Up, Greg. I need you here now!"

"Not going to happen, I'm in bed with my wife, go to bed with your hubby too"

"Greg! Lisa and I are stuck in the hospital's elevator and Lisa is in labour"

"What?!" Greg said

"What's wrong, honey?" Ally asked getting worried.

"Alex has just called the firefighters and James is on his way"

"We're there in 10" And Greg hung up

"Greg, what's going on?"

"Elsa and Lisa are stuck in the hospital's elevator and Lisa is in labour in there"

"Oh My God" Ally quickly got off the bed and got ready to leave.

"Ally"

"What?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart"

"Happy Valentine's day, Greg" And both kissed.

"Valentine's needs to wait now, come on" And both left to the hospital

"Valentine's needs to wait now, come on" And both left to the hospital⨪


	12. An Unusual Birth

After a few minutes, Alex was in front of the elevator doors talking

"They are checking the installation"

"Alex!" James called.

"They are here"

"Lisa, honey, I'm right next to you"

"James, make them open the damn doors" Lisa said. Even they were so close, they kept talking through the phone. "Ahhhhh!!"

"Oh God!" Elsa said

"Oh, my water has just broken, James"

"Greg, where are you?" Elsa thought. "Lisa, we have to do this here"

"No, no, it can wait"

"Your little girl doesn't think this way"

"Guys!" Greg said

"Her water broke"

"Oh, God!" Ally said

"Elsa!" Greg yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"Greg, her water has just broken" Elsa said

"I know, what colour is the water?"

"What?! I don't know, we are almost in the dark"

"Use the light of the phone, honey" Alex said

"Oh, silly me"

"It's okay, Elsa" House said in calming tone

"It's, it's transparent, that's good"

"Yeah, that's perfect. The baby is not suffering" House said

"I'm thirsty" Lisa said

"Where are the firefighters?!!! Elsa yelled.

"No firefighters, Elsa. You'll have to deliver the baby"

"What?!!" Elsa said nervously. But... I've never really assisted a delivery"

"You've assisted an open heart operation, a delivery should be a walk in the park for you. There's always a first time" House said

"You can do it, sweetheart" Alex encouraged her.

"I trust in you, Elsa. You can do it!" Lisa said

"Ok, ok" Elsa said trying to calm herself. At that, Elsa held her hair with an elastic and opened her bag

"What are you doing?" Greg said as silence made presence

"I'm getting ready and I'm disinfecting what I'll need"

"You have a first aid kit there?" House said puzzled

"You've never opened a woman's bag, haven't you? I always bring a little first aid kit with me" Elsa said chuckling

"We always have plan B ready" Ally said with a smile

"You have a little first kit aid too?" Greg said and Ally nodded.

"These are my girls"

"Do you have a painkiller or something like it there?" Lisa said

"I think that the painkiller I have won't be enough" Elsa said

"So, I will scream of pain like in the movies, right?" Lisa said and Elsa put a face of not knowing what to say. "Open the damn doors!!"

"We have to do something" James said. "Come on, help me" And James, Greg, Ally and Alex tried to open the elevator's doors but couldn't.

"It doesn't move, too heavy" Ally said

"Elsa, status!" House demanded

"Lisa, Lisa! Look at me!" Elsa said

"No, no, this shouldn't have been like this. I was supposed to be due in a week" Lisa said crying

"Well, I think it's gonna be the best gift you could ever have on Valentine's Day" Elsa said

"I should have been delivering in the OR, my mom should have been here, James should have been by my side" Lisa continued

"I'm at your side, honey" James said through the phone

"I'm with you, Lisa. We can make it. All this will be over soon and we'll be out of here with your baby girl" Elsa said trying to soothe her

"Please, Elsa, it hurts!!" And all of the sudden, the lights of the elevator switched on.

"Lights are on but we are not moving" Elsa announced and went to check how Lisa was dilating. "Lisa, Lisa, I can see her head. Time to push, honey!! It'll be over soon" Elsa said

"Jim, Elsa can see her head" Lisa said

"Great, come on, keep breathing" James said

"Ready Lisa? At three, one big push, ok?" Elsa said and Lisa nodded

"One, two, THREE!!!" And Lisa let go a big scream

"Goddamit!" House said and Ally got hold of her husband's hand

"Good, good, you are doing it very well. One, two, three, push!" And Lisa pushed again. "I can see all her face, Lisa" Elsa was crying of emotion too.

"Come on, Lisa!" Ally encouraged

"James, I'm sorry I didn't do what you told me. If I have stayed at home, I wouldn't be giving birth at your daughter here"

"Push, Lisa!!"

"I need to stop, Elsa!"

"No, keep pushing, more, a little more, honey, she's almost out" And Lisa let go another scream and then silence and finally the cry of a baby.

"She's here!!" House said and Ally hugged her husband. "Whoa, she has character like her mom!"

"Beautiful as her mom" Elsa said as she gave the baby girl covered in Elsa's jacket to Lisa.

"Eva, come to mommy. Thank you, Elsa. Thank you so much" Elsa nodded.

"I need you to push again, Lisa. You need to throw out the placenta"

"Oh, not again, please. James, listen to your daughter while I push again" Lisa said

"Eva, honey, oh, don't cry!" James was in tears as well as Ally who was holding her husband tightly. Greg kissed her forehead.

"Ok, it's over, Lisa" And at that, the elevator started moving. "Yeah, now you are moving!! God damn you!!" Elsa said and kicked the door. "The elevator is moving, prepare a stretcher, get some help!" Seconds later, the elevator opened and there were Lisa covered in sweat holding her baby and Elsa seated in the middle of a puddle of blood and other stuff.

"Lisa, honey!! James said

"James!!" Lisa said

"I'm right here, it's over!" He said as he kissed her head.

"Look at your daughter!" Lisa said and gave him the baby

"Honey, we have to check Eva" James said and Lisa nodded.

"I take care of the baby, James, you stay with Elsa" Ally said

"Thank you, Ally"

"I need a little help here" Elsa said. "Ok, very very careful, she's very sore" Elsa, Alex, Greg, James and a couple of more nurses helped Lisa to get on the stretcher and rushed to check her in the maternity ward. Greg and Alex stayed with Elsa who just let herself fall to the floor abruptly.

"Honey!!" Alex said and went by his side

"Elsa, are you okay?" Greg said

"That was so huge!" Elsa said and started laughing

"Damn you, Elsa!! You did it!" Greg said

"I knew you could do it" Alex said as he got hold of her hand

"Anymore babies to deliver today? I'm available after this" All three laughed. "I better go and change my clothes, I stink"

"Come on then" Alex stood up and helped his wife.

"You go, I'm going to check how Lisa and the baby are" Greg said

"Valentine's needs to wait now, come on" And both left to the hospital⨪


	13. Eva

Minutes later, Alex and Elsa were in the locker room...

"I am a godfather now" Alex said.

"Yeah, you are" Elsa said as she changed her tee. "We'll have to bring all those gifts we bought. I'm sure Lisa will love all those little dresses we bought her"

"I must confess you something" Alex said as he held his wife from behind and kissed her neck.

"What is it?"

"I really enjoyed going baby shopping" Alex said and Elsa turned on his arms and gave him a very sincere smile.

"Me too" And Elsa kissed his husband and after that took a look at his watch. "Honey, why don't you go home and have a nap? You need to sleep a little before going to the court"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the trial" Alex chuckled at that.

"Come with me"

"You need to sleep more than me, come on, doctor's order"

"Fine, doctor. I'll hail a cab"

"No, take the car. Greg will give me a lift"

"Ok" Alex caressed her cheek. "You look tired too, get some sleep when you get home, husband's order. I have something prepared for you tonight."

"Really?" Elsa said in a playful tone. "Give me a hint"

"Nope" He said with a smile. "See you later" And he kissed her.

"See you later and good luck" She kissed him. "Leave me some coffee prepared before you go, please"

"I will" He kissed the tip of her nose. "Bye love"

"Bye handsome"

In the meantime, House & Cameron were in the nursery observing Eva through the big glass.

"She's a very strong baby" Greg said embracing Ally

"Yeah, she's beautiful" Ally said

"They all look peaceful" Ally nodded and Greg kissed her forehead.

"Greg" Ally said

"What honey?"

"I have a surprise for you tonight" Greg smiled.

"Me too" And Ally smiled.

"Hey!" Elsa said as she approached them. "Sorry to interrupt this cozy moment"

"We'll retake it later" Greg said while winking his wife. "Why don't you go home? There's nothing to do here, we don't have any case"

"I wanted to bring Eva to Lisa once she wakes up" Elsa said

"She's just waken up, that's why we've come" Ally said.

"I've already feel so attached to this baby and I'm not even her mother" Elsa smiled.

"Well, you delivered her, it's normal. You're her godmother" Greg said.

"We all feel so attached to her, what we've lived today is a very good anecdote we can tell her once she grows up a little" Ally said

"Four godparents, she can't complain, we'll spoil her a lot" Elsa said

"Where's Alex?" Ally said

"I sent him home to rest a little, he's having a trial at 9" Elsa said

"She definitely got Lisa's temperament" Greg said

"No doubt and she's got James' ears" Ally said

"Oh, no, no, no, don't start crying, honey" Elsa said

"I guess she wants her mommy!"

Minutes later, House, Cameron and Elsa were entering Lisa's room with Eva's crib.

"Hey! Can we come in?" Elsa said softly

"Of course, I've fallen asleep again" Lisa said

"I think your baby girl needs your attention" House said

"She's been crying, she must be hungry" Ally said.

"Come with mommy!! Are you hungry, honey?" Lisa said

"She's been a good girl, she hasn't been crying at all, just sleeping like an angel" Ally said. Elsa was looking at Greg while Ally was carrying the baby to Lisa, he was looking at her with such tenderness that Elsa couldn't resist not to smile.

"Have you heard, Eva? Your godmother has been watching you all the time, you've behaved very well"

"She'll be just like you, Lisa" House said. "And you've chosen a good name too. Eva, what a temptation!!" All laughed

"We like temptation, don't we, Lisa?" James said

"Have you chosen a second name or it's gonna be only Eva?" Elsa said

"Eva Marie Wilson" James said looking at his two girls and Lisa smiled.

"She's definitely the best Valentine's gift we could ever have" Lisa said. "Btw, where's Alex?"

"Goddaddy had to go home to rest a little before going to court but he'll come back later with lots of gifts" Elsa said with a smile

"Did you hear, honey? Goddaddy Alex will bring you some gifts"

"Why don't you go home? You look tired, Elsa" James said.

"I.." Elsa started

"Yeah, you can go. You too, Greg and Ally. We're fine. It's Valentine's Day and I'm sure you wanna spend the day together. You can come back tomorrow" Lisa said

"Are you sure?" Elsa said

"I'm sure"


	14. Let Me Take Care Of You

"Thank You, Greg" Elsa said

"Have a nice Valentine's Day" Ally said

"You two, lovebirds" Elsa winked them as she walked to the door. Elsa closed the door and went to the kitchen where she found her coffee ready and a note attached to a red rose from the backyard.

_Enjoy your coffee, honey!_

_Sleep well. I'll be home soon._

_Love you,_

_Alex_

After reading that note, she couldn't resist not to smile. Then she put the rose in water and headed to the bedroom. She needed to make herself comfortable and have a bath before going to bed. When she entered the room, she felt the smell of something familiar, she felt the smell of her strawberry soap, that was weird because Alex never used that soap, she approached the door but she stopped when she heard water splashing. Suddenly, Elsa ran to where she kept her umbrella stick and now she was armed and ready to face the intruder.

"Ok, Elsa, you know self-defense in case the umbrella doesn't work. One, two, three!!" Elsa opened the door quickly with her umbrella up. "Get away of my...oh, my God!!"

As they arrived at home, Greg House locked the main door and disconnected the phone. Ally looked at him curiously.

"I don't want anybody to annoy us today" House said as he went to hug his wife and kiss her tenderly. "I wanna take care of you today"

"You always take care of me" Ally said caressing Greg's hair with her fingers.

"Today's special. You've been devoted to me when I had the accident. I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything, silly"

"Ally, let me take care of you" Greg said seriously. "Let me spoil you, let me offer my wife everything she likes. To start with a nice bath with your husband, then a very relaxing massage and then..."He couldn't continue because Ally kissed him.

"I take that as yes, yes?"

"What a great husband I have" Ally said caressing his cheek.

"I love you, angel"

"I love you too" She kissed him again tenderly. "This is the best Valentine ever"

"Oh, yeah and it has just started" House said as she lifted her wife and headed to the bathroom.

"Greg!" Ally said laughing.

"Now, you can't go anywhere, time to get soaked" House said with a big smile

"You're crazy!!" Ally said between laughs and kissed him again.

In the meantime, at the hospital...

"How are you feeling?" Wilson said tenderly.

"Sore but I'm the happiest woman on Earth right now" Lisa said with a big smile on her face while looking at her sleeping daughter who was on her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm the happiest and luckiest man on Earth right now because I have in front of me the most beautiful and special women of my life"

"I love you James" Lisa said stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too Lisa" And Wilson kissed her. "I love you too, little girl" And Wilson kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly. "Don't you dare move you two"

"Even if I want to, I couldn't" Lisa said. Wilson leave the room and in a minute he entered with a bunch of roses, some heart shaped balloons that say "You're my Valentine" and a little teddy bear.

"Oh, James, it's all so beautiful!" Lisa said

"This is for little Eva" James said holding the little bear.

"Look what Daddy brought you, sweetheart. Isn't it cute?" Eva made a giggle. "Yeah, it's cute. Daddy has good taste"

"And this is for the mommy" Wilson said opening a velvet box which contained a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me, Lisa?" At that, Lisa started to cry and smile at the same time.

"Yes, yes!!!" Lisa said and kissed James passionately. "Definitely the best Valentine ever"

"Definitely the best Valentine ever for me too" Wilson said radiant.


	15. Cozy

"Oh My God!!!" Elsa said as she opened the door armed with her umbrella. She found the bathroom lit by candles only, the air smelt of strawberry and the floor was covered by rose petals. A very gorgeous man was waiting for her in the bathtub.

"What are you doing with an umbrella, Elsa?" He said with a big smile.

"I thought...never mind" Elsa said letting go the umbrella and approaching him. "Weren't you supposed to be in court?"

"Change of plans" And Elsa showed him her beautiful smile. "I wanted to surprise you" Alex said as she got hold of her hands. "You like the surprise?"

"Very, I got a handsome naked and loving man in my bathtub, what else can I ask for?" Elsa said as she brushed her lips to his.

"Yeah, but I'm very alone here" Alex said getting hold of her waist.

"No, Alex, wait, let me..." But it was too late and Elsa was inside the bathtub all dressed. "get undressed first" Elsa finished and both started laughing hysterically.

"How are you feeling?" House said softly as he was massaging his wife's right foot.

"Never been better" Ally sent him a very sincere smile and he returned it the same way. "Very loved"

"Bath, massage, sleep?" House said. "Noooooo!!" Both said in unison and started laughing.

"Can I..?" Ally stood up and approach him.

"You can what, angel?" House said as he put an arm around her waist and caressed her cheek.

"Can I give you massage too?" House was about to say something but she cut him with a kiss. "I know today is all about me, but can I take care of you too? A little bit, please. You've been with a lot of stress lately too, I'm sure your back will appreciate it"

"I guess I have no option" House said with a smile.

"Now, seriously, you were supposed to be in court, weren't you?" Elsa said as she was playing with the bubbles.

"Yep"

"What happened?"

"Judge felt ill and there was no time to get a replacement on time, so the trial has been postponed"

"Right"

"So, I left as fast as I could in order to arrive before you and prepared you this little surprise"

"Thank you" Elsa kissed him.

"How's Lisa doing?"

"Oh, she's the image of happiness. We have brought Eva upstairs before leaving. She was hungry" Alex gave her a sweet smile and looked at her intensively. "What?"

"You're beautiful, you know" Elsa rubbed her nose to his.

"You know you're gonna smell of strawberries afterwards"

"I don't care if I smell like a lady, I'm not going anywhere today" Elsa started laughing.

"Honey, I love being in this bathtub with you but I'm getting cold" Alex said

"I was going say it too"

"Come on, let's get dry" Alex said as he got up and went to get their bathrobes. "Ready, princess?" Alex helped her to get off the bathtub and covered her with the warm bathrobe.

"Thank you, my prince" And they kissed.

It was nearly 5 pm in the evening of Valentine's Day and House and Cameron were having a snack in the kitchen.

"Hey, Greg, you're REALLY spoiling me. I can get used to it, seriously" Ally said as she watched her husband cooking.

"Bon appetite!" House said as he served a dish with two toasts covered with hot chocolate. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea" House was about to move but she grabbed his arm. "Let me do it, I insist" And House took a seat. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea too"

"Right away" And she winked him

"Mmmmm" House said as he took a bite to the toast. "You won't believe me but I haven't eaten toasts covered with hot chocolate for ages" Ally chuckled. "My mom used to make them for breakfast every Sunday mornings. I was always looking forward to Sunday mornings to eat them"

"We can eat them every Sunday mornings if you want" Ally said as she carried both cups.

"I'd love too. Thank you" And Ally seated next to him and took a bite of the toast.

"Mmmm. You are right, this is delicious" Both laughed. "Thank you for this day, sweetheart" Ally said as she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Thank you. I'm already planning next year's" House said proudly and then took another bite.

"Greg"

"What baby?"

"I haven't given you my surprise yet"

"You did, you've given me a wonderful day"

"What can I say now? You leave me speechless with all the nice things you say"

"That's my mission today" House said and Cameron smacked his arm playfully.

"I have two surprises for you. I'm gonna give you the first now and the other before going to bed" Ally said as she cleaned some chocolate that remained in the corner of his lips.

"Oh, before going to bed" House said suggestively. "Me likey"


	16. Surprises

Elsa and Alex were in the balcony watching the sunset wrapped in a blanket and with their hands entwined.

"I thought you wanted to stop by the hospital" Alex said

"Tomorrow. I bet Lisa and James want to spend some time alone with Eva" Alex nodded. "It's been a good day today"

"Yeah, it's been a very good day indeed" Alex said and kissed his wife's neck.

"I guess it's not quite frequent that a cardiologist delivers a baby" Both chuckled.

"Were you scared?"

"Was I scared?" Elsa said looking at his husband. I guess I was. Labours can always have complications, baby can be upside down, umbilical cord can be around the baby's neck and could asphyxiate him...plenty of things could have happened but thank God, everything went well and Lisa and Eva are perfect"

"I'm becoming an expert on medicine with everything you explain to me, doctor" Alex said with a smile

"I could say the same, lawyer" Elsa said smiling him back

"I don't think I'd have been able to do it" Alex said

"I guess you adapt yourself to the situation. You were my support down there"

"I knew you could do it. You're a House" Both chuckled. " I'll just have to make sure you won't get near an elevator when you have our baby"

"Yep and don't forget it, honey, I want epidural. I don't want to scream as Lisa did."

"Whatever you need, baby. And Lisa will have to deliver our baby" Elsa showed him a big grin.

"Totally agree but first and most importantly, I have to get pregnant first"

"What do you prescribe for that, Dr. Cameron?" Alex said as he kissed her softly and led her to go inside again.

"Lots of love" Elsa said smiling between his lips.

House & Cameron were already in their pyjamas, Greg was playing his favourite song, the song that he composed for his Allison.

"I love this song, honey" Allison said taking a seat in the piano bench next to him.

"I could play it over and over again and I will never get tired" House said smirking.

"I'd love to dance this song with you"

"I can't dance and play it at the same time. Unless we can tell Elsa to play it for us one day"

"You should record it so then we can dance it" House was looking at her with a huge smile. "I know you've been composing a lot since we got married and Elsa told me that you two have composed some songs together in the past. So, my first surprise is that you're gonna make a cd, you only have to say yes and we can get started. I'd like to help if you want me to. What do you say?"

"I'll only accept if you sing too" House said with a smile.

"Um...Deal!" Ally said and House hugged her tight.

"Now, you'll have to tell how you've made it possible"

"If I tell you, then there's no fun"

"Please, please, please!!" House said pouting.

"All right. I'll tell you if you tell me how you got Diana Krall and Norah Jones to come to the ball"

"Peter, I know him all my life, he was my neighbour in Ohio, works in NYC in the music business, he owed me a favour. That's how I got them both. Also because I know that they are two of your favourite singers" Ally chuckled.

"Lara, my roommate, we went to medical school together. Her husband owns a record studio in NYC and he's always looking for new talents. I talked with him about you and Elsa, I described him what kind of music you play and he'd love to listen to your songs"

"Cool!" House said kissing Ally's head and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ally said

"To get your gift" House said as he disappeared in the bedroom. "Eyes close" House said as he entered the room again and stood behind Ally. Greg put something around her neck. "Open them now"

"Oh, Greg, it's so beautiful" Ally said putting a hand on his cheek as she touched the necklace.

"You like vintage jewels"

"I do!" Ally said drying her tears.

"You're crying, oh, silly" House said hugging her.

"Sorry" Ally chuckled. "It's just, thank you" House smiled at her.

"It belonged to my grandmother" Ally looked at him. "She gave it to me days before she died, my mother doesn't even know she gave it to me. My grandma made me promise to give it to my future wife and future mother of my children. You are the one and I want you to keep it forever"

"I will, it means a lot. I love you, Greg"

"I love you too" House said and kissed her softly. "Look, this necklace has a secret" House got hold of the emerald that was hanging from the necklace and opened it.

"Oh, I can place two pictures in there" House nodded. "I'll have to look for a nice pic of you and put it there so you'll always be with me everywhere I go"

"And for the other spot?" Ally didn't listen to him and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Wanna see it in the mirror" House smiled and headed to the bedroom. "Oh, Greg, it's so beautiful"

"It's perfect for you" House said as she put his hands around her waist from behind and his chin on her shoulder. "What about the other spot? You're gonna put another pic of me, one of your mother?" House said kissing her neck.

"Ok" Ally said seriously and turned around to face him.

"Is everything alright, honey?" House said in a worried tone as Ally led him to the bed. "I think it's better that you take a seat"

"Ally?" House said.

"I promised you the second surprise before going to bed" Ally said with a huge smile. "You ready?"

"Wait a sec. I think I know what are you going to tell me and I think I'm gonna be the happiest man on Earth when you tell me" House said with a huge grin as Ally approached him and took a seat next to him.

"Yep, you're gonna be the happiest man on Earth, just like I'm the happiest woman on Earth because I'm pregnant, honey" Ally said showing the same huge grin that House sporting.


	17. Breaking The News

"_Wait a sec. I think I know what are you going to tell me and I think I'm gonna be the happiest man on Earth when you tell me" House said with a huge grin as Ally approached him and took a seat next to him.  
"Yep, you're gonna be the happiest man on Earth, just like I'm the happiest woman on Earth because I'm pregnant, honey" Ally said showing the same huge grin that House sporting._

"Hello baby" House said caressing Ally's belly, then he approached her belly and said. "I'm your daddy, hey, don't give your mommy too much trouble, ok? Be a nice girl"  
"Girl?" Cameron said.  
"I'm having a hunch" House winked her and Ally smiled.  
"You don't cease to amaze me, I thought a boy would make you happy"  
"Next one will be a boy, this is a lady"  
"Next one? What if there are two in there?" Ally said chuckling.  
"Lucky me! Boy or girl, doesn't matter, the important is that he or she comes healthy and gets your looks"  
"And your eyes"  
"And my intelligence" Ally looked at him surprised. "Our intelligence"  
"That's better!" Suddenly, House stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"I have to do something" House said dialling the phone.  
"Greg, it's late! What?" House shushed her with a kiss while waiting for a response.  
"Hello?" Elsa said a little asleep  
"Elsa!" House yelled.  
"Ahhhh!" Elsa said and jumped from the bed hitting Alex's head and making him fall from the bed. "Oh, Alex!"  
"What were you doing?" House asked.  
"Hold a sec" Elsa said.  
"What's going on?" Cameron said  
"I guess I've called while they were... you know" House said and Ally put her hands on her mouth while laughing.  
"Alex, baby, are you alright?" Elsa said as she looked from the bed to her husband who was on the floor.  
"I'm not dead"  
"Elsa!! Stop loving your man for a sec!" House yelled from the phone. Elsa got on the floor next to her husband as she picked up the phone.  
"What do you want, Greg?!" Elsa said  
"Whoa, easy, lady. What were you two doing?"  
"Not what you think we were doing. Alex was close to me sleeping and your yelling has scared me making me hit his head and making him fall from the bed. Tomorrow, we both will have a bruise in our forehead"  
"Right" House said not believing a word.  
"Stop it! No, I shouldn't give you any explanation about this. I'm a married woman, I enjoy being with my husband, I love him, ohhhhhh, again, I shouldn't be telling you all this." House started laughing.  
"Elsa, honey, calm down. It's the hit on the head talking now not your normal you but if I can make you feel better I could say that I understand you. I've been doing the same all day too"  
"Oh, alright" Elsa paused. "Ohhhhhhhh, too much information"  
"Ok, that's more like a normal you"  
"Greg, go to the point. Alex is getting asleep on the floor and I don't want that"  
"I'm gonna be a daddy" House said beaming and smiling at Ally who was hugging him.  
"What?!! Oh my God!!" Elsa said  
"What? What is it?" Alex said  
"Congratulations Greg!! Oh, my, I'm gonna be an auntie!!"  
"Oh, that's great!" Alex said getting excited too and hugging her wife. "How's my sister?"  
"Is Ally alright?" Elsa said.  
"Oh, she's radiant. She's right here" House said squeezing her hand.  
"Get her on the phone" Elsa ordered. House put the phone so both can hear what it was said.  
"Hello?" Ally said  
"Ally, congratulations!!! How are you feeling?"  
"Better than ever"  
"How far are you?"  
"Two months and a half. Greg and I are going to the doctor tomorrow and we'll know for sure"  
"Oh, that's great. Wait, Alex wanna talk to you"  
"Sis, hey, baby, congratulations!! I'm gonna be an uncle!!"  
"Yeah, you will"  
"Greg has done a great job" Elsa slapped his arm playfully and laughed.  
"Alex!" Ally said smiling. "Yeah, he did"  
"Did you doubt it?" House said smiling.  
"You're my role model, man!" Alex said jokingly  
"Well, guys, Greg and I wanted you two to be the first to know about my pregnancy"  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you" Elsa said. "Thank you, thank you Greg!!"  
"I'll see you both in the morning" Ally said  
"Yep, um, why don't you stop by tomorrow and we have breakfast together here?" Elsa suggested.  
"Count on it" House said  
"Great! I'll make pancakes"  
"Oh, pancakes, I love you, Elsa" House said while imagining Elsa's delicious pancakes.  
"I know" Elsa said.  
"See you tomorrow" Ally said  
"Bye!" Elsa and Alex said in unison.  
"Another Greg coming up" Alex said with a smile. "We better be prepared"  
"I think it'll be a girl"  
"Wanna bet?" Alex said playfully.  
"Fine, what do you wanna bet?" Elsa said and Alex whispered his bet to his wife. "Oh, prepare to lose, Mr. Cameron!"  
"We'll see that. Baby?"  
"Mmm" Elsa mumbled as she massaged her forehead  
"My back hurts" Alex said shyly. "Massage?"  
"Only if you give me a face massage too"  
"Done!"  
"Up we go" Elsa said getting hold of the bed in order to stand up. "My God, we seem a pair of old people" Alex started laughing.


	18. Breakfast In Betting Land

Holding hands and with a face that showed the perfect image of happiness, House and Cameron headed to Elsa and Alex's house in order to have breakfast together. House didn't complain even it was very early in the morning. Elsa's pancakes and the visit to Ally's doctor were the perfect excuse to wake him today. Ally rang the bell.

"Good Morning!!" Elsa greeted them with a huge smile on her face.

"Where are my pancakes?" House greeted her.

"Good morning to you too" Elsa said. "Congratulations" And Elsa hugged them both at the same time.

"Thank you" Ally said.

"Oh, come on in, it's freezing outside" Elsa said. "Give me your coats"

"Elsa, my pancakes" House said

"Are you sure you're gonna be a daddy? You are just like a child" Elsa said with a smile. "Kitchen" And House left leaving the two ladies with a smile on their face. "How are you feeling, Ally?"

"Great, great"

"Any morning sickness or anything?"

"Nope, hope it keeps this way"

"Well, I can tell you that Greg will spoil you a lot but don't tell him I said so, you'll discover it yourself"

"Really?" Ally said. "Can't wait!"

"Let's go to the kitchen or there won't be any pancakes left" Elsa said.

"Ally!" Alex said after exiting the bathroom, he was having a shower. House was seated in the kitchen's table when Elsa approached him.

"So, have you already eaten all the pancakes?" Elsa asked him

"Couldn't" House said frustrated. "Chocolate is not melted yet" Elsa laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't it in purpose so you won't eat until we are here" Elsa said as she checked the chocolate

"You're bad, you know" House said with a smirk on his face.

"Two more minutes" Elsa said, sat next to him and kissed him on the face. "I'm proud of you"

"That kiss is an apology for the little trick you've done to me or because you're really proud of me?"

"Both"

"Ok, I kinda liked it" Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So, you're gonna be a daddy?"

"I'm one already but this time is the real thing. Weird, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never thought about being a dad but..."

"But after meeting Ally, everything changed, right?"

"You know me well, that can't be right" House chuckled.

"You're gonna be an excellent dad, you're actually a very good "daddy" to me" House squeezed Elsa's hand and smiled her

"What smells so good?" Ally said as she entered the kitchen, she kissed Greg and took a seat. Behind her, Alex who went where his wife was and kissed her neck before both proceed to prepare the dishes.

"Need a hand?" Ally said.

"We're guests, honey, we only sit and eat" House said

"He's right" Alex said while he was finishing to set the table. "Coffee or orange juice?"

"Coffee for me and orange juice for my lady, right?" House said and Ally nodded.

"Right away" Alex said.

"What happened to your forehead, Alex?" Ally said.

"Your husband scared me when he called me yesterday and made me hit his head, didn't he tell you?" Elsa said sarcastic.

"Oops!" House said.

"Look, I have one too" Elsa said removing a lock of her from her forehead.

"I thought you said they were..."Ally said and Alex and Elsa stared at House. "You know" And then Ally and Greg looked at them.

"No!" Alex and Elsa said at the same time.

"We were..." Alex started

"Sleeping" Elsa finished. House and Ally raised their eyebrows. "Fine, believe what you want. We were sleeping, period!"

"They were sleeping. She sounded very asleep" House said

"Alright, here I come" Elsa said. "Enjoy yourself" Elsa said as he took a seat.

"Coffee for the men and orange juice for the ladies" Alex said and sit down too

"Bon appetit!" House said.

"Oh, perfect like always, honey" Alex said as he took a bite.

"I agree" House and Ally said.

"Thanks" Elsa blushed a little.

"So, Elsa, you're gonna be in charge of the team this morning" House said

"Oh, what an honour" Elsa said

"Ally and I are going to see Dr. Green and then we'll stop by to see Cuddy, Wilson and Eva"

"They don't know yet" Ally said

"Fine, not a problem. So, I have to send Chase & Foreman to the clinic"

"Oh, she's good" Ally said and all laughed.

"Elsa and I are going to stop by to see Eva too. We've bought some stuff" Elsa nodded.

"Get ready, Ally, because we'll go baby shopping" Elsa said

"I wanna wait a little but you can count on it"

"Alex and I had a lot of fun buying stuff for her" Elsa said and Alex agreed with his head.

"I see you are pretty excited by babies. Are you planning in giving me a grandchild?" House asked. Alex and Elsa looked at each other and smiled.

"No way! Really?" Ally said excited.

"We're working on it" Elsa said proudly

"Oh, thank God!" House said relieved.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex said.

"The thing is that Ally and I have made a bet on when you guys..." House started

"You've made a bet on when I'm gonna get pregnant?" Elsa said surprised.

"Well, we like kids, right, honey?" Ally said.

"And the House genes need to be spread around, not only by me. Need some more help" House said

"Well, we've also made a bet" Alex said

"Honey!" Elsa said

"Oh, I knew you couldn't resist" House said.

"Alright, yes, we've made a bet too. But it's not the same betting on the sex of the baby than betting on when I'm gonna get pregnant. I mean I can choose when to get pregnant but you can't choose the sex of the baby. That's just a matter of fate and hunches"

"So, you have a hunch, Elsa?" House said interested.

"I do" Elsa said proudly as she put more chocolate to her pancakes.

"Whoa, man, you better prepare yourself to give her what she asked because she's pretty good at hunches" House said while Elsa kept giggling. "Oh, oh, look at her, it's definitely something good what she asked. What is it?"

"Don't tell him!" Alex said.

"Something so good" Elsa said mysteriously.

"I appreciate it, babe" Alex said and kissed her forehead. All laughed at that.

"Now, seriously, when I get pregnant you'll be the first time to know"

"Of course, you will. I'm your "daddy" House said with a smile

"Come on, daddy, we should go or we'll be late" Ally said taking a look at the watch.

"Oh, I love when you say daddy to me, sounds very sexy" House said and squeezed her waist

"Way too much information" Elsa said chuckling.

"I see you're back to your own self after the little accident" House said as he stood up.

"Might have a problem if I didn't" Elsa winked him.

"Delicious pancakes as always, you deserve a kiss" House said and kissed her.

"Yeah, yeah" Elsa said

"He's right, so delicious" Ally said and kissed her too and left behind her husband.

"Save me some for later" House yelled from the door.

"Got it planned" Elsa yelled back

"Bye!" Ally yelled.

"Call us when you leave the appointment" Alex yelled.

"Ok, bye!" Ally yelled back and closed the door leaving the couple alone in the kitchen.

"Delicious pancakes, sweetheart" Alex said and kissed her too. "You're delicious" And kissed her again.


	19. Me, You & The Little One

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

House and Cameron were waiting outside the office of Dr. Allegra Green. It was early in the morning so there weren't many people waiting for their turn. House was trying to read a newspaper but his (disguised) nerves didn't allow him to go any further than the headline. In the meantime, Cameron was taking a good look at the room that surrounded her while she was playing with her wedding ring trying to calm herself.

"Mrs. House" A nurse called her and both stood up quickly and got inside the room shyly holding hands.

"Allison, good morning" Dr. Green saluted her with a smile on her face and shook hands with her. "Dr. House" And she did the same and then all took a seat. "Well, Allison, how are you feeling?"

"Good, good" Allison said and looked at House, who nodded

"Great. A good thing of working in the same hospital is that I can quickly get your history" Allison smiled. "Well, I see you're a very healthy person, don't smoke, that's very good. We'll do some blood and urine tests" Allison nodded. "You're not quite talkative today?"

"Sorry, Allegra, we're a bit nervous" Ally let go a nervous laugh.

"It's normal, don't worry. Well, shall we see the little one?" Allegra said

"I thought you were never going to say that" House said and both stood up eager.

"This is gonna be a little cold" Allegra said as she put the jello on Allison's tummy. House was next to Allison holding her hand tenderly. "Ok, let's see the little House" And both smiled at that. "Here you have it"

"Hi little one" House said as he squeezed Ally's hand.

"Oh, Greg, look" Ally said already crying.

"I see it, honey" House said kissing Ally. Allegra couldn't hold her smile at the image of these two. It was great seeing a couple very in love with each other and totally mesmerized by the image of their child. Days like this made Allegra remember why she did a good choice when she decided to become a gynaecologist.

"Can't believe it, turns out that icy Dr. House also has a heart" Allegra said smirking.

"Dr. Cole, you like your job, don't you?" Allegra nodded "And you're a professional..."

"And as good professional, everything that happens here remains here. Doctor-patient confidentially"

"We're gonna be good friends then" House said. "Can we get some copies?"

"Of course" Allegra said

"Baby's fine, right?" House said.

"Perfect, all normal" Both felt relieved.

"Thanks Allegra. How far am I?"

"Well, by what you have told me and by what I can see, you're two months pregnant." Allegra said as she wrote down some notes in Ally's file.

"Early September" House said after he made his calculation

"Yep, here you have the copies and some tissues for your belly"

"Thank you" Ally said as she took at her tiny baby again

"Gonna see if you can get your blood tests done today, I'll be right back"

"Oh, Greg, isn't it beautiful?" Ally said as she caressed his stubble, her eyes never leaving the picture

"Yeah" House whispered as he cleaned his wife's belly of jelly

"Baby" Ally said as she moved his chin so he could see his eyes. "You're crying?"

"Me? No way!" Ally smiled at him. "It's my child, I'm not a rock"

"I love you so much" Allison said

"I love you that much too" House said and kissed her. "Don't feel jealous, little one. I love you" And House kissed Ally's tummy too. 

"Come on or Allegra will start to think bad of us as we're taking so long to go out" Ally said with a smile.

"I don't care" House said

"Well, I do care" Ally said as she buttoned her shirt again

"But I don't wanna go" House pouted.

"Later, I promise" And Allison kissed him again.

"Well, you can have your blood tests done in the afternoon" Allegra announced.

"Ok"

"Once I get the results, I'll call you and will talk if you need some vitamins or else"

"Great"

"Also, if you have any question or you feel that something is wrong, don't hesitate to call"

"Alright, thanks so much!"

House and Cameron left Dr. Cole's office very happy and headed to see Cuddy, Wilson and Cuddy.

"Can we come in?" Ally said as she peeked inside.

"Ally, sure, come in!" Cuddy said as she finished feeding Eva. "Oh, what do my eyes see? Dr. House, early in my hospital. Why has this never happened when I wasn't on maternity leave?" Cuddy said sarcastically

"Believe me, the thought has crossed my mind but why giving you this satisfaction? House said smirking

"Very funny" 

"God, I missed their banters" Wilson said

"How are the mommy and the little Eva doing?" Ally said

"Very well, aren't we, sweetie?" Cuddy said to her daughter. "She's a very good girl, she seems to eat and sleep well"

"That's good!" Ally said.

"Wanna hold her?" Cuddy said.

"I'd love to" Ally said with a smile and looked at House, who smirked.

"Beautiful" House said as he looked at the tender image in front of him. "Pity, we still have to wait seven months" Cuddy and Wilson looked at House quickly. "Let me introduce you the future baby House" And Ally laughed

"You're pregnant!!" Cuddy said

"So it seems" Ally said.

"Congratulations" Wilson said as he patted House's back

"Hello!!" Alex greeted.

"Whoa, everybody is here" Elsa said. "I see you've just broken the news"

"You already knew?" Cuddy said

"They made sure to call us in the wee hours of the night and let us know about it" Alex said with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Lisa?" Elsa said as she went to kiss Lisa

"Good"

"And the little one? Is she a good girl?" Elsa said as she went next to Ally who was holding a sleeping Eva

"You just have to see her, sleeping as we weren't here" Wilson said and Elsa smiled.

"Alex, meet your future niece" House said as he showed him the pic

"Or nephew" Alex said

"Let me see" Elsa said as he went next to him. "Good job, papa" Elsa said to House

"Early September"

"Cool!" Elsa said

"What about you guys? Wilson said looking at Elsa and Alex. "With all this baby fever surrounding you, don't you wanna have a baby soon?"

"Do I have to answer?" Elsa said.

"Better not" Alex said with a smile

"What? What did I say?" Wilson said looking at House

"They are working on it" House whispered to Wilson

"I've heard that" Elsa said. "Alex and I have bought some cute stuff for Eva"

"Oh, yeah, we too" Ally announced. "Greg, honey, can you go to the car and get all the bags, please?"Ally said with pleading eyes.

"How can I say "no" to my lady?" House said

"He's getting soft!" Elsa whispered with a smile to Wilson

"I've heard that" House smirked


	20. Inner Pressure

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

Months were passing by and things at the PPTH were going back to normal. Lisa Cuddy retook her job as Dean of Medicine although she really felt bad to get detached from her little daughter so soon. However, little Eva was in good hands as Lisa's mother and Wilson's mother took turns in taking care of her. As for House and Cameron, everything was going smoothly, Allison was having a very good pregnancy and they were really happy and more after they knew that they were expecting a girl as House predicted and what made Elsa win her bet to her husband. Something that House also predicted. Alex and Elsa were devoted godparents to Eva and both (especially Elsa) were really excited by the arrival of baby House. Both have been really helpful in setting up everything for the arrival of the baby but Allison felt bad for Elsa.

"Ally, are you alright?" House said concerned as she looked at her wife who was looking serious while he was getting in the bed. "Something hurts?"

"No, no, I'm fine" Ally said as he stroked his cheek.

"What happens then?"

"I'm thinking of Elsa, I'm worried" House looked at her surprised. "It's just that she's really excited about the arrival of our girl and she's helped us a lot and..."

"You feel that she is feeling she won't go thought that by herself?" House said and Ally nodded.

"It's been almost four months, she's young and healthy, she should be pregnant by now"

"Knowing Elsa, I think she's conscious about what happens but prefers not to give importance. If something is wrong with her, I can tell you she'll be the first to tell me" House said reassuring his wife. "It's worse if she gets obsessed by the idea of getting pregnant and not getting pregnant"

"She's been surrounded by pregnant women for almost a year. First, Lisa, now me"

"Ally"

"I'm just worried that this can have side effects in her relationship with Alex"

"Has Alex said something to you about this? Have they had a row or something?"

"No, no"

"I feel we're giving too much importance to this"

"Maybe you're right" Ally said.

"I'll talk to her"

"No, don't do it. Don't pressure her"

"Fine. We'll keep an eye on her" Ally nodded. "Now, stop thinking and sleep. We've had a tough day" House caressed her swollen belly and kissed her. "She'll give us a grandchild soon, you'll see" House finished making Ally smile a little at last.

The following day...

"Good morning" Elsa entered with sunglasses. House and Cameron looked at each other. "What?"

"Are you alright?" House said and Ally nudged him.

"Why do you say that?" Elsa said

"You're wearing sunglasses and it's raining" House insisted

"Good morning, Elsa" Chase said

"Hi!" Elsa said

"It's raining, why the sunglasses?" Foreman said.

"I know it's raining!! Damn it!! Who cares?! I love wearing sunglasses, does it really bug you?" Foreman looked at her puzzled.

"No"

"I'm going to the clinic" And Elsa left the room


	21. Sorry

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

The day was nearly coming to its end. Foreman and Chase were already at home, House was in his office packing while Cameron was wrapping things at the clinic.

"Have you seen Elsa?" Cameron said as she entered her husband's office. "I've seen in the records that she's done her clinic duty until midday but then?"

"She had an exam today" House said as he switched off the lights.

"Oh, but the exam must have finished hours ago and she hasn't come back" Ally said

"Maybe she's already at home" House said

"Her laptop is still here"

In the meantime, Elsa was in the elevator of a familiar building. Once she got in the desired floor, Elsa stepped out of the elevator.

"Hold that elevator, please!" Someone yelled. "Oh, it's you, Elsa" Elsa nodded. "Nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too. Have a good night"

"You too" Elsa said and got in the room, closed the door and approached the lit office.

"Hi!" Elsa sighed.

"Hey!" Alex said with a smile from his chair.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said defeated.

"Come here" Alex said softly and she obeyed. She went to sit on his lap and both melted in a soothing hug and kissed.

"Something is wrong with me, Alex" Elsa said seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Alex said as he cuddled her.

"Remember I told you I missed my period last month, well, I've missed my period this month too, so this morning I took a pregnancy test and..." Elsa paused and her eyes got wet.

"It was negative" Alex finished. Elsa confirmed the statement by nodding her head and letting go a loud sob.

"I was angry and I yelled at you without any reason. I'm sorry, honey. It wasn't your fault" Alex kissed her forehead. "Then I got to work wearing sunglasses because my eyes were all red and swollen, I bet Ally and Greg suspect something is wrong, I yelled at Foreman..."

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You've had a very bad day"

"It's not okay, Alex. I haven't been feeling well in these past days and I thought it was because or either my period was finally coming or because I was pregnant. My period is gone and I'm not pregnant. I should be pregnant by now" Elsa whispered the last part.

"I'm not a doctor but it's my understanding that in order to conceive a woman should not be under too much pressure. Take a look at everything you've had on your plate since we decided to try for the baby. You're working in the hospital, then you've been travelling to different conferences, you've been staying up till late preparing exams and studying or making me company when I had to work till late, we've been helping Greg and Ally, that's a lot. Your body is strong but it reaches a point that the body says I can't handle anything else."

"You're right. I've been quite stressed lately" Elsa said as Alex dried her tears.

"Come on, don't cry, I don't like seeing you crying, baby. I know you want a baby so much, I do too but I don't want to see you pressuring yourself because you're not pregnant yet. It's not your fault, ok?" Elsa nodded. "Now, you're done with the exams, you won't have to stay till late working, you don't have any conference ahead and everything in Ally's is almost set, so, it's time to relax. Your body needs to rest and you'll see that if you take care of yourself a little bit, everything will be alright"

"Period can be delayed because of stress" Elsa said

"See!" Alex exclaimed. "I don't like seeing you sad, smile me" Alex tickled her a bit. "If mommy is not healthy, baby won't come" Alex said in a childish voice which made Elsa smile. "There it is, that's what I like, your smile is gonna be the end of me"

"Oh, silly!" Elsa said and kissed him.

"It's true what people say, doctors are the worst patients"

"Hey!" Elsa protested.

"I was thinking that we can go to that little hotel in the mountains this weekend. No phones and laptops allowed, just us and the mountains. What do you think?" Alex said as he caressed her hair tenderly.

"I'd love to" Elsa said with a smile. "I love you, Alex"

"I love you too" And both kissed tenderly. "So, how was the exam?"

"It was alright"

"I'm sure you did great"

"How was your day?" Elsa said as he stroked his chest tenderly

"Boring, I've been thinking of you all day. I knew something was wrong"

"I've been thinking of you too" Elsa stroked his stubble. "I'm glad we talked"

"Me too" Alex smiled at her. They stood in that position for a long time, just holding each other. Alex kept revising some papers while his wife had fallen asleep on his lap. Suddenly, the phone sounded and Alex picked it quickly so not to wake up his wife.

"Hello?" Alex said

"Alex, it's Greg"

"Hey"

"Is Elsa with you?"

"Yes, she's right here" Alex said looking at his sleeping wife and caressing her cheek.

"Oh, great" House sighed. "She's acting a bit weird today and after she left to the clinic this morning, we haven't seen her the rest of the day. We were kinda worried"

"She's had a very bad day"

"She's alright?"

"Yes, just tired. She's had a lot on her plate lately"

"I know. If there's anything you need, just call us"

"We're fine. Thank you, Greg. I appreciate it"

"Anytime. Good night"

"Night" And he hung up. "Elsa, sweetie" Alex whispered.

"Mmm" Elsa mumbled. "Who was it?"

"Your uncle, he was worried about you" Elsa smiled. "Let's go home, you'd more comfortable in bed"

On their way back home, Elsa had fallen asleep again so Alex had to pick her up from the passenger seat and carried her until the bedroom. Alex set her on the bed delicately and removed her shoes and clothes leaving her in her underwear, then Alex proceeded to do the same and quickly joined her in bed. As soon as he got in bed, Alex hugged her and she quickly reciprocated.

"Thanks" Elsa mumbled and Alex answered her by kissing her neck. Minutes later, both were sleeping peacefully


	22. Something's Wrong

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

Alex woke up, he reached to caress Elsa but she wasn't next to him. He looked at the alarm clock and saw it was too early for Elsa to be already up. He saw light in the bathroom and went to check if she was all right. Alex saw Elsa seated on the floor next to toilet all sweated and crying.

"Elsa, baby" Alex said and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Alex said as he removed some locks from her sweated face. "Why haven't you woken me up if you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully"

"You should have woken me up anyway" Alex kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling better?" Elsa nodded. Alex proceeded to wet a towel for her.

"I haven't been feeling well all these past days but not this bad. I must have caught a bug or something"

"Come on, you'll be more comfortable in bed" Alex said as he helped her to stand up. "You should call Greg and tell him you'll stay at home today"

"It's still early. If I'm not feeling better in a few hours, I'll call him" Elsa said as she seated on the bed.

"I'm gonna prepare you an infusion and then you'll try to sleep a little more"

"Thanks, honey" Elsa smiled him.

After drinking the infusion, Alex joined her in the bed and nestled her in his arms until she fell asleep again, then he went back to sleep too.

Four hours later, Alex was leaving Elsa at the hospital.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yep, I still have a little bit of a stomach ache but I'm fine, don't worry"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure and I promise you that if I feel worse, I'll go home"

"Okay" He paused. "But let Greg check on you"

"I promise I let him. Have a nice day, honey" Elsa kissed him.

"Save a lot of lives, doc" Elsa smiled him and then both took different paths.

By mid-morning, Elsa had already thrown up three more times and now she was in the conference room packing things to go home. House was now entering the room.

"Where are you going?" House said confused.

"I'm going home" Elsa turned and turned to face him.

"You look very pale, are you okay?" House said worried.

"I've already thrown up four times today, I've been feeling dizzy these past days. I must have caught a bug"

"You're sweating" House said as he put his hand on her forehead. "We're going down to the clinic, gonna check on you" She nodded. "Want some water?"

"Please" And as Greg turned to get her a glass of water, Elsa felt very dizzy and fainted but House caught her before falling to the floor.

"Elsa, Elsa!! Need some help in here!" House yelled. Allison was exiting the elevator when she saw a group of nurses storming the conference room.

"Greg!" Allison said and ran to the room as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong?" Allison said scared.

"It's Elsa, she just fainted" House said worried.


	23. There's s Something More

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

**Whoa!! I cannot express how thankful I am, guys!! Thanks so much for your reviews! It's so awesome that after so many chapters you are still so willing to know what's gonna happen next. Thanks! **

**I have already written 4 more chapters and I'm planning to write more soon but my final exams are coming up and won't have time to write them till I finish them. So, I'll put those 4 I have in the meantime with a little space in between them, so the excitement keeps alive;) Keep reviewing, please! Luv you!**

Elsa was lying in the hospital bed and Alex was by her side holding her hand tenderly and House was walking back and forth near the window. Elsa was now opening her eyes slowly and taking to the new environment she was in.

"Alex" Elsa called with a little voice

"Honey" Alex said and stood up next to her. House approached her and checked her vitals again. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. What happened?"

"You fainted" House said.

"I told you to stay at home but you're stubborn" Alex said

"I fainted?" Elsa said puzzled. "How...?" House seated on the bed next to her.

"You had a BP fall, that's why you felt dizzy and you fainted. You also have gastroenteritis, explains why you've been throwing up, your stomach ache and the fever. You're a bit anaemic. You're staying here until I say otherwise. You're gonna be fine" House said squeezing her hand.

"Ok" Elsa smiled and nodded. "I told you something was wrong with me"

she said looking at her husband

"You've given us a good fright" Alex said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said.

"There's more" House said and Elsa looked at him seriously.

"More?" Elsa said uncertained.

"I'm going to have a grandchild" House said with a smile.

"What?!" Alex and Elsa said at the same time

"You're pregnant, Elsa" Elsa had her mouth opened. "I'm gonna be a daddy and a grandpa at the same time, how cool is that!!"

"Wait, wait. Hold a sec. I've missed my period in the last two months but I thought it was because of stress. When I started throwing up, I took a pregnancy test..."

"And turned out to be negative" Alex finished.

"And since when a pregnancy test is 100 accurate, doctor? Blood tests never lie" Elsa started to laugh and looked at Alex.

"We're pregnant, honey" Alex said with a big smile.

"At last!" And both hugged and kissed him tenderly in front of Greg.

"At last, thank God" House thought. "Please, hold your PDA. I'll have to call Ally otherwise to give some" House said and Elsa patted him playfully. "Congratulations"

"Come here, grandpa Greg" And Elsa hugged and kissed her uncle. "Baby's fine?"

"Yep, but I want you a couple of days here, you are weak, you need to gain strength to get the baby strong"

"Alright, doctor. I'll stay all the necessary days"

"I have scheduled Dr. Green to be your doctor, I hope you don't mind. She's Ally's gynaecologist. I think you'll like her"

"Thanks Greg" Elsa said and she squeezed his hand

"Get some rest. I'll come later with Ally" House stood up and headed to the door.

"Thanks Greg" Alex said and House nodded with a smile.

"See you in a while"

The couple was left alone in the room. Alex and Elsa looked at each other and their eyes showed exactly how they were feeling, no words were needed. They were having a baby.


	24. Mysterious Call

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

House and Cameron were at home seated on the sofa watching a movie. Cameron was curled against House while he was caressing Cameron's six month pregnant belly.

"Ow!" Cameron said

"Did you feel that?" House said enthusiastically

"Yeah, like I wouldn't feel it, ow, she kicked hard" Ally said as she put her hand above House's who was still caressing her belly.

"She doesn't like the movie, that's why she's kicked you"

"Ejem, you've chosen the movie, Greg"

"Well, in this case, she's kicked you because she's excited about the movie" House said with a smile

"Right" Ally said with a smile too. "You always have an explanation for everything, don't you?"

"Isn't it one of the reasons why you love me?" House said smirking

"I do" And both kissed when suddenly the ringing of the phone interrupted him.

"Let it sound" House said between her lips

"It can be important. Pick it up"

"If it's important... our... cellphones... would be... ringing" House said between kisses

"Greg!"

"Alright, you win" House said, he gave her one last kiss, stood up quickly and picked up the phone. "Hello!!" House said abruptly

"Dr. Gregory House" A man with a very serious tone said.

"It's me" House said with the same serious tone. Something was going on

"Who is it?" Ally said. "What?!" Ally was getting worried as House's features were changing at every passing second. "Greg, what's going on?" Ally was now next to him and put an arm around his waist.

"I see what you mean, thank you. Bye" And with that House hung up and looked at his wife.

"What is it?" Allison said tenderly. House picked her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"I need to have a walk right now but promise me you'll be in bed when I get back. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I just need to think about something"

"Greg, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Ally said

"You promise me or not?" His aquamarine eyes were piercing her

"I promise but..." House shut her by kissing her softly. "Greg"

"I'll be back in a few hours" He grabbed his keys. "I love you" And with that he left leaving Allison alone in the middle of the night.

"I love you too" Allison said to the room.


	25. Secrets

Two more days and the ball was finally coming

Allison was pacing the living room nervously while caressing her swollen belly. It was past midnight and House wasn't at home yet. Where was he? What if something happened to him? On the one hand, she wanted to pick up the phone and check if he was with Elsa or Wilson but on the other hand, she trusted him and knew that he was okay.

"Greg, where are you, honey?" Allison said to herself as she sat down in the piano bench. "I have to do something" She picked up the phone and dialled Elsa's number.

"Hello?" Elsa answered in a very asleep voice.

"Elsa, it's Allison, were you sleeping?"

"More or less, we just went to bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Ally?" Elsa said uncertained

"All fine, seriously. Go back to sleep, sorry"

"No big deal. Good night"

"Good Night, Elsa"

"Who was it?" Alex said

"Your sister" Elsa said as she curled next to Alex again.

"What did she want?" Alex said as he embraced her

"I'm not sure"

"Come on, get some sleep" Alex kissed her tenderly. "Good night, sweetheart"

"Good night" Alex went back to sleep instantly but Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Allison's call. Something was going on.

3 am and Allison was seated on her bed still waiting for her husband. Suddenly, she heard someone fumbling the keys, it was Greg. Allison quickly turned off the night lamp, got inside the bed and pretended to be asleep. House moved through the dark house silently, entered the bedroom, changed himself and got in the bed. He quickly approached Ally, he put an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I know you're not asleep, my angel" House whispered and a mumbling was her response. "I saw the light from outside, honey" At that, Allison turned to face him.

"I was worried about you"

"I asked you not to be" House said quietly as he removed a lock of hair from her face.

"Greg, who called?" He moved his eyes away from her. "Honey, talk to me, please" Allison said taking his stubbled chin in order to make him look at her again. "Whatever it is, you know you can count on me" House put a finger on her lips

"I love you" House said looking at her intensely, then he proceeded like everyday to kiss Allison's belly and wish goodnight to her unborn daughter.

"Greg..."

"Tomorrow"

"But..."

"Please" Allison understood and nodded. "Good night, sweetheart" House kissed Ally sweetly.

"I love you" Allison kissed him again.

"I know" He smiled. "Now, sleep, you need to rest"

"Good night, Greg"

House kept caressing Ally until she fell asleep and remained the rest of the night looking at her, how peaceful and beautiful she looked. She was his treasure, his life, his family.


	26. A Sudden Trip

Suddenly, Cameron opened her eyes and House jumped a little but said nothing

The next morning, Cameron woke up alone in the bed, something really weird considering that House always woke up after her. Ally put her slippers on and headed to the kitchen where she found House having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning" Cameron said with a still sleeping voice as she approached him.

"Good morning" House said with a smile and kissed her tenderly.

"What time is it?"

"About 10.30"

"Oh, you should have woken me up" Ally said as House stood up to get her orange juice and her toasts.

"You needed some rest" House said sitting again

"Thank you. You look tired" Ally said as she started to put some strawberry mermelade on her toast

"I couldn't sleep much" House said as he retook reading the newspapers but Ally stopped him.

"Greg, you've been acting weird, you suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night, you are not sleeping till late... what is it? You promised you'd tell me" House sighed. "Talk to me, honey"

"It was from Ohio" House said

"From Ohio? What.." Allison said confused

"From the hospital... my dad felt dizzy, fell from the stairs, he's in a coma"

"Oh, God!" Allison said as she put her hands on her mouth.

"I don't know what to do" House said staring at her

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Ally said surprised.

"Geez!" House started pacing. "What kind of father I'm going to be for my daughter if I don't give a damn about my own father?"

"Greg, stop!" Ally said blocking him. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me, you're nothing like your dad!"

"I've been told that my dad is in a come and all I feel is indiference. Nothing has changed, Ally! You, my mom and Elsa tried everything to get us closer. At first, it seemed to work out well but after that big row we had months ago, all went back to square one again. I'm tired" Both remained silent for a while.

"You should go" House looked at her. "You don't even have to see him if you don't want. Go to Ohio for your mother, she needs you there more than ever"

"I can't" House whispered

"Yes, you can. Your mom has always been next to you, it's the least you can do for her"

"Ok" House nodded. "I might need you next to me this time" House said shyly

"Ok" Ally said and caressed his stubbled cheek. "Gonna start packing" She stood up and kissed him sweetly. House picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hi, Alex, it's Greg. Is still Elsa at home?"

"Yep, wanna talk with her?"

"Please"

"Hold a sec" Alex said.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elsa, it's Greg"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that Ally and I won't turn up to work for a couple of days"

"Is everything all right?"

"Your grandfather is in a coma"

"What?!" Elsa said. "What happened?"

"He fell from the stairs, bad fall"

"Oh, my God! I'm coming with you"

"No, Elsa!. I need you to stay in Princeton. I'll keep you informed about everything"

"But Greg..."

"Please Elsa"

"Ok. I suppose grandma is in the hospital"

"I suppose, haven't spoken with her yet. Got a call from the hospital"

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as we finish packing"

"Ok, what do I tell to Lisa and James?"

"Gonna call them now, don't worry. I'll appreciate if you don't say anything to Chase and Foreman."

"Fine. Drive safe and call me when you get there"

"Will do, bye"

"Bye"


	27. Welcome To Ohio

On their way to Ohio, House and Cameron drove in silence

On their way to Ohio, House and Cameron drove in silence.

"Are you okay?" You're so quiet" Allison said

"I'm fine" House said in a cold way.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while? It's been 2 hours, you must be tired" House looked at her puzzled. "What?! Hey, I'm 6 months pregnant, that doesn't mean I can't do anything"

"I know, Allison, I know" House said raising his voice a bit. Allison moved her head away from him and started to contemplate the view of their surroundings.

"Damn it!" House cursed. "I'm sorry, honey" House said as he put his hand on her knee tenderly. "I shouldn't have answered you that way"

"It's okay, you're nervous about all thus" Allison said as she entwined her hand with his.

"I'm fine but if I feel tired, I'll let you know and we'll switch places, ok?"

"Ok" Cameron whispered.

Later that day, House and Cameron arrived to Ohio and headed to the hospital.

"Well, here we are" Cameron said and House nodded. "Greg, you can do it. It's gonna be ok. I'm at your side"

"I know" House took a deep breath. "Let's get this done"

House and Cameron entered together holding hands and they looked as if they had never entered a hospital and knew this was not a funny place to be in.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Gregory House, I was wondering if you could tell me which room John House is in?"

"Oh, you're Dr. House. Yes, we called you yesterday. Mr. House is in 211, second floor to the left. I'm gonna page Dr. Morris to let him know you're here"

"Thanks" Allison answered for him.

The ride to the second floor seemed to take forever, at least that's what it seemed to House. As soon as they got to the right floor, they quickly saw the figure of Blythe House looking through the window of her husband's room.

"Mom?" House said and Mrs. House quickly turned and hugged her son with all her forces.

"Oh, Greg, thank God you're here" House hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you for coming" They let go from each other. "Allison, dear, thank you for coming too. It means a lot that you've come all this way at this far from your pregnancy" Allison smiled.

"Mrs. House?" A young doctor approached them.

"Oh, Dr. Morris, here's my son" Blythe announced.

"I'm Dr. Ian Morris" Dr. Morris extended his hand to House.

"Dr. Greg House and this my wife, Dr. Allison Cameron-House"

"Nice to meet you" And both shook hands too.

"Well, how bad is it?" House said. Dr. Morris got surprised at House's coldness.

"Blythe, why don't we go to the cafeteria? I bet you haven't eaten anything for hours and I wouldn't want you to get sick too" Allison suggested

"I guess you're right, dear" And Blythe stood up. "We'll be right back, son" And she kissed him. "Dr. Morris" House nodded thanks to his wife and she smiled him back


	28. Can't Fix Him

Suddenly, Cameron opened her eyes and House jumped a little but said nothing

"Now, could you tell me how bad it is?"

"He has his hip fractured and his right leg is broken..."

"Morris, those are collateral damages" House interrupted. "Go to the point"

"I'm sorry, Dr. House" Dr. Morris with a sad smile. "But we're talking about your father here and you are a bit too aggresive with me, I can understand you're worried but there's no need too...

"It's because we're talking about my father that I wanna know if he's gonna make it or not. You're a doctor, you should know by now what people wanna know"

"Fine!" Dr. Morris said a little embarrassed. "He's critical, his severa trauma on his head has led to a coma. You know how comas work, he can wake up in a few hours or tomorrow or... I can show his MRIs so you can see how bad is it for yourself. We're monitoring him closely as I'm concerned that his trauma could get worse" House nodded. "What I can assure is that your dad will never be the same in case he wakes up again"

"I'm conscious of that" House said. At that moment, Dr. Morris' pager went off

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. I guess you'll be around" House nodded. "I'll stop by later to check on your father"

"Thanks... and I'd like to take a look at those MRIs"

"Sure, I'll ask a nurse to bring them to you asap" House nodded and was left alone near his father's room. House approached the room but didn't go inside.

"Dr. House?" A young nurse approached House a few minutes later. "Dr. Morris asked me to bring you this" House nodded thanks and had a seat to examine those films carefully.

Minutes later, Ally approached House and took a seat next to him.

"Well?" Cameron said as she started rubbing her belly

"The diagnosis is clear, his BP dropped causing him to feel dizzy, dizziness made him lose the sense of place and fell from the stairs, the fall has caused a trauma leading him to a coma" House paused "I can't fix him" House said defeated and showed her his dad's films.

"Have a little faith"

"Faith? I remember you said you were an atheist" House said with a little smile.

"You know what I mean" Allison paused. "Head injuries are really unpredictable, you know that. Everything can happen"

"I know. I remember that Elsa told me that if he was sick, he wanted me to be his doctor. Now, he's sick and I can't help"

"Greg, don't be so hard on you"

"It's the truth, Ally. There's no puzzle, it's a closed case. The only thing I can do is waiting and you know I've never been good at that."


	29. Decisions

Chapter 79: Decisions

**Chapter 79: Decisions**

House, Cameron and Blythe kept their vigil in the hospital. Two days later and near dinner time, a young woman approached House.

"Hey" She saluted him and he moved his eyes from the room's window.

"Elsa? What are you doing?! I told you not to come!" House said

"Yeah, I know what you told me. But what do you want me to do? I'm here now" House was piercing her with his aquamarine eyes. "Don't look at me like that, please"

"I'm sorry" He moved his eyes to the room again. "Where's Alex?"

"I've come by myself, he's coming tomorrow, he had an important trial this afternoon" House nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, our little boy here has been a bit rebellious today and has given me some hard kicks but other than that I'm great" House smiled a bit. "How's he?"

"No changes"

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Silence. "Greg?" Elsa grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "You haven't entered his room yet, haven't you?"

"I can't" House whispered.

"You can't but still you're here, in front of his room night and day. We both know you are here for Blythe but you are here because of someone else too. You know how all this is gonna end, right? Well, I suggest you to make up your mind or you're gonna regret it the rest of your life!"

"Elsa?" Blythe said and Elsa turned around

"Hey, grandma, how are you?" Elsa said and hugged her

"Well, more or less. When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago"

"You alright, Greg?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you three go and have some dinner?" House said

"Want a Reuben?" Ally suggested

"A Reuben will be fine" House said with a little smile

"Come on then" Elsa said and started to guide Blythe to the cafeteria.

"You sure you're alright?" Ally said staying behind the ladies

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry. Go!"

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Cameron kissed him tenderly and House squeezed her hand reassurely.


End file.
